


The Hitman

by xyadrin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassin Park Chanyeol, Blood and Gore, EXO Imagine, F/M, Hitman Chanyeol, Hitman Sehun, Killing, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Violence, assassin Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyadrin/pseuds/xyadrin
Summary: A famous assassins girlfriend gets arrested and questioned. Through the process she tells the story about her and the dangerous relationship with Chanyeol and how it came to grow into something powerful.





	1. Interrogation

“in you go”

A heavy hand pressed against her back as she was pushed into the interrogation room. The room she had been in many times now. All because of him.

Soohyun breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Officer Lee standing at the other end of the room, arms crossed. His usual annoyed expression planted on his face.

“Forget to pay the gas bill? It’s a bit cold in here” Her lips curled up into a smirk, pleased at the way her breath formed into a white cloud due to the temperature.

Soohyun turned around smiling at the two way mirror behind her. Others were watching. She couldn’t see them though, her own tormented reflection looking back at her instead.

“You know the drill. You won’t speak, unless spoken to” Officer Lee’s loud and obnoxious voice rang through the small room. She cried as the policeman next to her grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her down onto the chair beside her.

“Murder-“ Officer Lee started his usual speech “Arson, Robbery, Fraud.” He threw the stack of papers he had been holding in his hand. Files scattering around the table in front of them. “I could lock you up and throw away the key you know? I can let you rot” The old man grinned.

“but you won’t-“ Soohyun muttered simply. It’s exactly what he had said. She knew the drill, knew the ins and outs of this place. “-You don’t have any evidence that I did it”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. Soohyun looked down at the papers he had thrown, many of them articles of newspapers. Each of them a crime that was related to her. “You’re right. We don’t have any evidence. Technically speaking we only have records of you at the scene of the crimes” Officer Lee finally spoke, leaning back into his chair.

Soohyun knew she was pressing her luck, she always did. Something about setting off people like him made her happy though. Especially since they didn’t let her clean up. She could feel the blood from her knees trickling down her legs, staining her jeans even more.

“So what is it? Mafia? Drug Cartel? Street gangs? Black Market?”

_Idiot… those are pretty much all connected_ Soohyun thought, tilting her head. Licking her lips softly she could taste the dried up blood. “You know I’m never going to tell you, Might as well lock me up…throw away the key” She teased “let me rot maybe?”

His eyes flared up, the fury inside him that he was trying so hard to control, now being let out.

_Got you_

Officer lee lunged at her, grabbing her roughly by the collar of her shirt. “Where the hell is Chanyeol?!” He yelled loudly at her, the stench of his breath greeting her with a warm unpleasant hit. Soohyun felt her eyes widen at his name… Chanyeol.

“I’ve been in this position plenty of times” she laughed, “what makes you think I’ll tell you this time!”

_Oh I’m definitely gonna get my ass beat now_ Soohyun thought amused. She watched as the cops behind her ran to Officer Lee, forcing him to let go of her. All while he cursed at her.

“Thank You Officer Lee. I’ll take it from here” A new voice spoke from the entry door of the room. Soohyun turned back to look at the woman. She was older, probably in her 40’s. Soohyun couldn’t help but notice unlike the rest of the officers she was dressed in business clothing. A dark blue blazer that matched her dress pants and white blouse. Her hair cut into a bob.

She watched in amazement as the two cops holding Officer Lee bowed, before dragging him out of the room, she couldn’t help but wave goodbye to Officer Lee. He had always tried his best with her. His best wasn’t enough.

“If it didn’t work for him, it won’t work for you” Soohyun muttered, making sure the new woman knew that it wasn’t Officer Lee’s lack of self-control, but the fact that he had been dealing with her. 

The woman didn’t respond, quietly walking in front of Soohyun. She slowly sat in the chair in front of her, before giving her a warm smile.

“What won’t work for me?” The woman asked innocently, extending her slim hand towards her. “I’m Detective Jung nice to meet you”

Soohyun glared at the hand in front of her, refusing to shake it. There were no friends here. “You won’t find out where he is. I won’t tell you” she spoke clearly, getting right to the point. Detective Jung pulled her hand away.

“I don’t want to know where Chanyeol is, I want to know about you”

“Me?”

She nodded “I’ve been very interested in you, in both of you honestly. It’s almost as if I’m meeting a celebrity right now”

Was she getting played with? Soohyun couldn’t tell if the woman was being sincere.

“If Harley Quinn and the Joker were real, It’d be these two.” Detective Jung laughed quietly “Did you know that’s how the media and officers describe you?”

“That’s funny” Soohyun answered simply. It was better that way, only one or two word answers. Detective Jung looked at her in almost pity. The air conditioner whirring softly, as they stared at each other silently.

“You do realize Harley Quinn and the Joker aren’t an ideal relationship right? Full of emotional pain and drama. Never a happy ending.”

Soohyun nodded. Fully aware.

“So tell me how did a girl like you end up like this?”

_She wants me to talk about myself…_ Soohyun realized, it was almost thrilling. She could feel the energy in her come back to life. No one had ever asked her about herself. Only about him. Only Chanyeol. Even though he was her favorite subject to talk about. He was also the most dangerous.

Soohyun sat up.

“It’s a long story”

Detective Jung leaned back into the chair, as if showing her that it was to get comfortable. She really was ready to hear it all. Her whole story.

“I have the time”

***************  
  
“Stop….Stop… STOP” Soohyun gasped out, pushing the other body away from her. The whole place reeking of toilet. Her body covered in sweat and body paint.

“What?! Already? I didn’t know I was that good” the man she had only met an hour ago laughed, taking ahold of her hips and pulling her close to him again. The neon paint that had once been on his chest now on hers. “No you idiot. This place was about to tip over!”

Reaching her hand past him, Soohyun turned the latch to the port-a-potty door. Fresh air was let in, as the man blocking her exit fell back. 

“Move!” Someone yelled at her as a group of people around her age, pushed past her. all of them waving their blunts around and laughing. This was the last time she was ever going to a place like this. Taking out her phone Soohyun texted her friend.

**‘Jongin I’m leaving…’**

She wasn’t even going to try finding him. Knowing very well he was probably front row of one of the three stages that had been set up for the festival. It would take too long to find him, and even if she did, she would feel bad for ruining his fun.

Quickly walking away from the bright lights and ear deafening sound system, Soohyun made her way towards the parking lot. It was completely full since the festival wasn’t over yet. No human in sight, everyone was still partying.

Despite the lack of humans, she wasn’t shocked when she walked past certain cars hearing moans and seeing how the poor vehicle rocked back in forth at the motions of the bodies inside.

making her way past the parking lot and towards the empty streets, Soohyun gave up the thought of driving since Jongin had the car keys. She was going to have to take the bus.

All while walking she noticed something, Soohyun didn’t know if it was intuition, or something deep inside the human intellect she couldn’t comprehend that made her realize she was being followed.

realized it even without hearing or seeing anything. Almost as if a small voice inside her was yelling to turn back and call for help. She had felt it since leaving the parking lot.

It was too late now though, she was closer to the bus stop than the parking lot at this point. Speeding up her pace Soohyun made sure to make her steps bigger trying to get to the bus stop faster.

_Fuck why was it so far?!_

They were getting closer, she could almost feel them. Maybe she had a chance to fight. What if they were weak? Or what if they just wanted material things? Just wanted to rob her for the mere ten dollars and expired gift card that laid in her wallet?

It was the only chance she had. Grabbing the wallet out of her purse Soohyun took a deep breath. _Just do it!_ She yelled at herself.

Turning around, she threw the wallet at what she expected was the person behind her.

Nothing.

She was alone.

Soohyun stared at the empty street in front of her in shock. She could’ve sworn someone was following her….the streetlamps slowly started turning off one by one. As if telling her to run. That whoever it was, is coming.

She was about to turn around and run to the bus stop when she heard a dark chuckle coming from behind her.

“That was close. You almost caught me”

A chill crept up her spine as she felt the tip of a gun press against the side of her head. “Cooperate and I won’t kill you, yet.”

The voice was deep with a slight raspiness to it. He didn’t give her a chance to respond. Soohyun whimpered as a wool bag was quickly placed over her head, blocking her line of sight.

“Walk” he commanded, pressing the gun against her back. She obeyed silently walking in the directions the gun would point as it dug into her.

They walked for almost three minutes but if felt like an eternity to her. Where was everyone?! Is no one really seeing this? A girl with a bag over her head and a gun pressed shading her back and yet no one stops this?

“Get in”

Soohyun heard a car door open, the gun disappearing from her back. Grabbing the top of her head, the man forced her inside.

“Don’t try to escape. You can’t open the doors from the inside”

He slammed the door, leaving her inside. “Shit!” She yelled. Kicking the seat in front of her. She had to get out. He hadn’t tied her hands together. She had a chance. Soohyun could easily take the bag off her head and make a run for it.

No… he had a gun. She needed to wait for a perfect moment. The door to the drivers seat opened and she could feel as he sat down. He started the car, driving away from what was her only chance of someone seeing her. Now it was up to her.

“Why are you doing this?” Soohyun muttered quietly.

“And she speaks! Ahh… I was beginning to think you weren’t scared” the man laughed. He sounded young… even with a deep voice like that he didn’t sound like anyone over thirty.

“Don’t worry it’s nothing personal” he spoke calmly, as if speaking to a friend. Soohyun stayed silent for a couple minutes. She had to wait, Get his guard down.

“Nothing personal?”

“Yup”

She let him drive in silence for a couple a minutes, feeling around the car seat for any weapon she could use. Noticing how the seats were leather. In fact the whole inside of the car carried the scent of leather and cologne.

“We’re almost there don’t worry”

Now was her chance! Quickly taking off the bag, Soohyun reached over to the drivers seat her hands quickly grasping the mans neck. He gasped for a second in shock before turning the wheel making the car swerved roughly. Losing her balance Soohyun was thrown off of him and towards the back again.

She had to keep fighting, Soohyun lunged at him again stopping midway as he brought his gun up. “Don’t make me use this and get my car dirty. Besides we’re here anyways”

The car came to a stop, as he got out. She didn’t bother putting the bag over her head. Carefully watching as he walked around and opened her door.

She felt disgusted….

Disgusted with herself, disgusted with her morals. Disgusted with her thought process, her taste, everything.

Soohyun looked up at the man in front of her, a gun in his right hand ready to kill her if she didn’t follow his orders. Yet all she could stare at was the man himself… he was young.

He didn’t look intimidating. Not to her at least, he was wearing a black hoodie over his head, and plain simple black jeans.

“Out” he muttered. Soohyun nodded silently, stepping out of the car. He was tall… even then she wasn’t scared. She was intrigued.

“What’s your name” she muttered quietly as he led her to the empty warehouse in front of them. She was definitely stupid. Trying to make small talk with someone who had just abducted her. Soohyun couldn’t stop herself though.

“What is this?” He laughed amused. “You’re trying to make small talk?”

She nodded confused at herself too. Why was she so interested in him? “Well I guess since I’m going to kill you there’s no use in hiding it. My name is Chanyeol” he laughed again.

“Chanyeol… what a nice name”

Chanyeol stopped walking, the grovel beneath their feet going silent. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Chanyeol turned her around forcing her to face him. “You’re not scared?” His eyebrows scrunched making him look almost childlike. Soohyun took in more of his features, his black hair was matted against his forehead due to the sweat.

She shook her head. She wasn’t, not really. Now she was interested.

He sighed, turning her around. “You will be” he promised, pushing her towards the warehouse. Soohyun looked at the ground, trying to reason with herself. This guy was dangerous, he was ready to kill her. No matter how interested she was in him. She needed to get back to reality. Needed to escape.

Chanyeol led them inside the warehouse, closing the door behind them. Their footsteps echoed against the empty space. There wasn’t much inside, exactly what she would’ve expected from an empty warehouse, a couple boxes in the corner, lights that didn’t work, the smell of old gas and broken windows. There was also a desk, two chairs, one lightbulb that overhung above the chair right in the middle of the building.

“Nice place” she muttered sarcastically. “Sit down” he muttered, motioning towards the chair.

Soohyun shook her head “I don’t want to”

Chanyeol sighed “fine. Do whatever you want. Do you realize why you’re here?” She knew it was a rhetorical question, but she still wanted to answer. Get him annoyed.

“I’m an assassin” he admitted easily pointing his gun towards him “and you-“ Chanyeol pointed the gun at her “-are my victim. Let’s just say a member of your family is in a really bad position right now, and you’re basically the bait to prove it”

Soohyun nodded knowing exactly who it was, she didn’t want to talk about it though. Her whole life she had grown around money, always being treated like a princess. This is where it got her in the end. At the end of a gun of a man she wasn’t scared of but instead intrigued by.

She looked at Chanyeol, his chest heaved slowly as he followed her reaction. what was it about him that made her so interested? Why did she want to keep him talking to her?

“So why haven’t you killed me? I thought assassins were known for hiding on top of buildings and shooting then running away. Why take me first?” She had to ask at least that…Soohyun had seen enough movies to know this isn’t a usual assassins encounter.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at her “the boss didn’t wanted a messy death. Didn’t want you being shot in public, I’m supposed to kill you somewhere quiet and send the video to them when it’s done” 

_Sounds perverted…_ she thought, almost laughing at the thought. What kind of person did he get hired by?!

“Fine. Kill me” Soohyun walked towards him, losing herself a little more each second. “but before you do, Can I ask for one last request… isn’t that humane?”

Chanyeol looked down at her, completely annoyed now. Soohyun walked closer only for him to bring the gun to her chest. “Keep your distance” he warned.

“What do I have to lose?” She asked “youre going to kill me anyways” 

_I’m crazy… _she thought, ever since seeing him. She wasn’t afraid, a feeling that was almost sensual suddenly coming over her. guy was dangerous but it made her excited. So excited that she pushed the gun away from her chest stepping closer to him.

“Fine” Chanyeol raised the gun to her head “one final request”

Soohyun felt the weapon press to onto her frontal lobe. her adrenaline reaching its peak. She could ask for a phone call, a goodbye letter, for him to make sure he didn’t kill anyone else she cared about, instead her words betrayed her thoughts as she quietly whispered

“Kiss me”

It was almost as if time froze….

Chanyeol stared at her completely in shock, he wasn’t expecting that. She wasn’t either. “Kiss… you?” He asked softly. Soohyun nodded, noticing how his eyes suddenly flared in excitement.

“You shouldn’t have asked for that” he breathed, his voice hardly audible. To her surprise Chanyeol threw the gun aside, quickly grabbing the back of her head and pushing her towards him.

She closed her eyes just as his mouth slammed against hers, his lips softer than she had imagined. Soohyun brought her hands up, trying to wrap her arms around his neck.

Fuck why was he so tall for?!

Chanyeol seemed to notice her struggle, without separating his lips from hers he quickly directed their bodies towards the table. With one swift movement he picked her up setting her on top.

More… she wanted more, Soohyun was suddenly hungry for him. She wasn’t going crazy. It was him, he was the crazy one. Yet it was contagious.

Separating her legs she smiled into the kiss as Chanyeol settled in between them. “Fuck me” she ordered, she didn’t have time for small steps. She needed him now. Hunger turning into desperation.

Chanyeol growled, his lips traveling down her jawline and towards her neck, he bit into her skin like an animal. quickly undoing the buttons of her pants, and pulling them down. He was desperate too, both of them deprived sick humans who found pleasure in the middle of such a serious situation.

Chanyeol dropped his pants, her stomach churning at the sight of his length. He kicked away their clothing not even bothering with their shirts as he separated her legs farther apart. His mouth placing gentle kisses on her jawline before biting into it again. For a split second they stared at each other in silence, both of them officially in a world of their own.

Soohyun screamed as he rammed himself into her, pushing against her clenched muscles slowly and recklessly filling her.

Chanyeol pressed his hands against her shoulders laying her down onto the table. His nails digging into her wrists as he thrusted harder each time.

She was gone, lost in complete bliss. The creak and groans of the table underneath her becoming louder the more he rammed into her. His hips hitting against hers with every push. Soohyun didn’t even realize she was moaning so loudly until Chanyeol let go of one of her hands to cover her mouth.

Chanyeol himself, let a small groan slip from between his teeth as his pace slowed to a rocking motion, letting her feel every thrust for a longer period of time. He felt so good, Soohyun cried louder coming closer to the edge. She could feel him in her stomach. She knew he was close to by the way his lips parted, not having the energy to kiss her.

Soohyun grabbed onto Chanyeols arms, tilting her head back as black dots filled her vision. Slowly accepting the euphoria that came all at once with the final thrust Chanyeol threw at her. Her whole body shook as her legs stomach went numb.

Feeling Chanyeol slide out of her, Soohyun laughed as he grabbed her legs,throwing them over his shoulder. Gasping she watched as Chanyeol brought his mouth towards her inner thigh

“Never stop”

*****  
“Enough!” Detective Jung pounded on the table.

Soohyun grinned at the woman. “Why it was a good fuck”

Detective Jung sighed, waving away her words. “I didn’t ask for details on your sex life I asked for details on how you became his little sidekick”

Soohyun kicked the table causing Detective Jung to jump “I’m nobody’s sidekick. We were equal… sure he was stronger but I never followed orders it’s what drove him insane”

She had to calm down… talking about her first encounter with Chanyeol made her feel weak and sick. Lovesick.

“You see Detective Jung. If I hadn’t told you about our little affair you wouldn’t completely understand” she sighed.

“Understand what?”

“Why I was so obsessed with him” Soohyun stood up walking towards the two way mirror. “Did you enjoy the story too?” She asked her reflection. Knowing there was someone on the other side of it. “That night is what made me realize I wasn’t letting this man go. He was mine, you want to know why they call us the Harley Quinn and Joker of reality?” She turned back to look at Detective Jung.

The older woman was having a hard time keeping up, Soohyun didn’t blame her. Even now she was still confused at her relationship with Chanyeol.

“you see…I know theyre not the ideal relationship. We’re nothing like them to be honest. Except for the fact that I’m crazy for him the way Harley was for the joker. Which is why I’m never telling you where he is” she laughed at the Detective. Just as the policemen came into the room grabbing her roughly and pressing her against the wall.

Her hands were forced behind her back as the officer handcuffed her.

“Fail to cooperate and you loose privileges one by one. You just lost your privilege to have your hands free…..

Now keep going” 


	2. Stray

“Leave….”

“What?”

“I said leave. Runaway. Never come back.” Chanyeol breathed against her ear, his soft morning voice almost therapeutic to her.

Soohyun didn’t recall when but somewhere between Chanyeol switching to eat her out and her being pushed to her fourth orgasm they had fallen on the floor.

Both of them settling down after the activities and falling asleep. She watched as sunlight peeked through one of the broken windows of the warehouse, the ray of light slowly shining towards Chanyeols face. The small hues of brown in his eyes being highlighted only for her.

“I want to stay with you” she muttered “take me with you”

Chanyeol pushed her away, quickly standing up. Soohyun watched as he walked towards their clothing. Putting on his jeans, he looked back at her. “Don’t push it. I’m letting you live, that could cost me my own life, leave. Be a stray runaway. Don’t contact family or friends from now on” 

She stood up, grabbing her own clothing and putting them back on. “A stray runaway. Do I look like a damn cat to you?!”

Chanyeol smirked “who knows maybe someone else will pick you up” he walked towards the gun he had thrown, carefully checking for any damages.

He looked at Soohyun and smiled a small crooked smile that made a dimple show up on one cheek. Chanyeol pointed the gun at her “or I could kill you like I should’ve” He suddenly pulled the trigger, the sound ringing loudly around the warehouse. The bullet flew past her almost brushing her ear as it hit the wall behind her.

“You better hurry and get out of here I give it twenty minutes until someone reported that gunshot and the cops arrive to investigate” he walked away. Leaving her stunned. Her knees wobbled as she almost fell over. That was the closest she had ever been to a real gunshot.

“You asshole!” Soohyun yelled, running after him, it was too late. She watched as Chanyeol got into his car locking the doors so she wouldn’t get in.

smiling playfully he reversed slowly as she watched before driving away. Leaving he alone.

******  
“So what did you do?”

“Huh?”

Detective Jung rolled her eyes “What did you do after he left”

Soohyun sighed moving her hands around the handcuffs. They didn’t hurt but she had one hell of an itch and she couldn’t scratch it.

“What else could I do. I lived like a damn runaway stray cat. Just like he said. I threw away my phone at a nearby trash can. And took a train to the next city”

Soohyun frowned remembering the hard times she went through, she had slept in the city park for a week. Landed a job as a waitress before finding someone who was willing to take her as a roommate without paying the first month of rent.

She had lost so much weight then… she had been physically and mentally weak. Soohyun knew she couldn’t go back to her normal life though, not if she wanted to live.

She remembered missing Jongin her best friend. Feeling guilty at how he probably thought it was his fault she went missing. He had been the last one who was with her.

“And then…” Soohyun grinned “and then as if by chance. I saw him at that exact same restaurant I worked at”

******

“Ok let’s see table four, three colas and two lemonades” Soohyun smiled as she set the drinks on the table. The group of people thanked her as she bowed “we will have your food out for you in a bit”

Walking away, she made her way to the back to the kitchen, ducking as another waiter passed by her with a tray full of pastries.

“Soohyun table number six just got occupied take the order!” Minsu yelled at her.

“Got it boss” Soohyun nodded at the tiny man behind the register. Straightening her apron she walked towards the table. Taking out a small notepad and pen in the process. 

“Welcome loving customer, to the restaurant that has food as good as your childhood home cooked dinners, may I interest you in the specials today? If you’re not done deciding can I get you started on a drink perhaps?” She recited the cheesy lines to the man.

His face was covered by the large menu. Soohyun figured he was trying to decide what to eat. It wasn’t the first time someone basically buried their face into the neatly laminated menu thinking long and hard on what to eat.

“Home cooked dinners huh? Ahh Is that what you get paid to say?” His voice muffled by the laminated print in front of him.

“Yes sadly.” She admitted. He set the menu down, his eyes going towards her skirt. “At least the uniforms are nice” he smiled a little dimple showing on the side of his cheek.

Her eyes widened…. it was him. The man she had been thinking about for the past half year, the one who saved, yet ruined her life all at once. The one she couldn’t stop thinking about. Her stomach dropped as her lips formed the name she had been desperate to call “Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looked up at her, she watched as he went through different emotions in less than ten seconds. Confusion, realization, annoyance and finally when everything seemed to finally click into place….shock

He jumped away from her sliding further into the table booth. His hand flying to his chest. “you” he laughed, his smile shooting back at her making her knees feel weak.

“Woooh” he patted his chest. “Shit. Well I guess its time to leave, I’m glad someone picked up my stray though”

Soohyun quickly dropped her notebook, pressing one hand on the table, the other on the chair. Blocking his exit. “No! You can’t leave again! Not after what you put me through!”

Chanyeol scowled “aish! Just move” he looked under the table, probably thinking about ducking under and crawling out. He was too tall for that, it would take too long for him.

She shook her head. There was no way she was going to let him go again. Her heart was already beating irregularly at the sight of him. It felt so strangely nice to see him. See his face. Hear his voice.

“I’ll push you!”

“You wouldn’t”

Chanyeol scooted closer until he was face to face with her. “I was ready to shoot you in the face. What makes you think I won’t push you?” he was right. She hated it, but he was right. Remembering what he did for a living, Soohyun backed away. Glaring at him.

He sighed, looking relieved as he got out of the booth. “Glad you could see it my way, now if you don’t mind I have business to take care of”

Chanyeol smiled down at her before walking out of the restaurant.

“SOOHYUN BACK TO WORK” Minsu yelled at her. She looked back at him, she couldn’t concentrate. Now that she had Chanyeol back in her hands. She needed him. “I’m sorry” she spoke to her boss, knowing very well she was about to lose her job. 

Taking off her apron, She ran out of the restaurant and into the street.

Cars honked wildly, as people talked, food vendors yelling loudly from their carts. Music playing from every store.

Where could he have gone?! Her eyes set on the alley two stores away from her. It was the only place away from public eye. She walked towards the alleyway, careful not to run and cause any attention towards her.

The narrow passage was dark, even though it was the middle of the day. The tall buildings covered most of sunlight. Thin clouds of smoke filled the air as the furnace from the bakery beside it was put to work.

Soohyun walked down the wet cement, making sure to keep every single one of her senses opened.

She had expected a dead end, instead the alleyway turned to the right. Soohyun started turning the corner, quickly going back and hiding behind the wall. He was there.

Looking down at his cell phone. leaning on one leg, while the other foot tapped impatiently. Carefully peeking from behind the stone brick wall, Soohyun watched as Chanyeol gripped his phone tightly, before cursing under his breath.

“Are you the man selling the documents?”

Chanyeol put on a black facemask as a man approached him. He nodded, not speaking a word to him.

The new incomer was wearing a black suit, in his hand a brown leather briefcase. Soohyun could see a bald patch at the top of his head. Chanyeol towered over him easily.

“Well. Are you?” He repeated sounding nervous. Chanyeol continued to stare at him, giving him the silent treatment. A chill swept over her back as she saw Chanyeols whole persona suddenly change. The man she was obsessed with now gone, in his place.

A killer.

He was going to kill him, but he hadn’t looked that way with her. He hadn’t looked that…evil. If Chanyeol had looked that way she would’ve run. Soohyun would’ve actually been scared.

He pulled out a knife. Dread filled her insides, she wanted to scream, tell the poor man to run. Her yell getting caught in her throat, instead she watched. Watched as Chanyeol lunged towards him, the blade making clean contact with the mans stomach.

No movie… no book, nothing could’ve prepared her for the shock that came over her as she watched in horror as the man fell back. The noise… Soohyun didn’t even know there would be a noise like that.

They didn’t show that in any film, at least not the ones she had seen. The sound of a knife digging deep into human flesh. red crimson blood spilled all around the man. She watched helplessly, as the life in his eyes slowly went away, his head falling back onto the cement.

“Sehun. I did it. make sure to erase all the street camera footage of him walking over here. I’ll take care of his cell phone…. huh? Ahh I haven’t checked my bank account yet” Chanyeol was calm. His cell phone up to his ear, casually making a phone call in front of the corpse.

He hung up, bending over to search the lifeless body. Quickly taking his cell phone, Chanyeol tucked it in his pocket. He grabbed the briefcase and turned around.

Making eye contact with her.

_Shit shit shit_! Soohyun backed away, gasping for air she hadn’t notice she had been holding in. He was going to kill her now. She was a witness and all witnesses died in these type of scenarios. Continuing to walk backward she cried as she tripped over a torn down cardboard box, falling backwards. 

_Fuck_… she thought feeling her skirt get wet, from god knows what. Now she was angry. Angry at herself Why the hell was she even scared? He had already told her what he does. She had accepted it the first night they met. 

“Are you scared now?” Chanyeol sighed walking over to her. The briefcase in his hand. Soohyun looked up at him, he was back to normal. The evil in his face completely gone. To her surprise he held out his hand offering his help. Soohyun noticed the light colored scars on his hands. Scars she could only imagine hid the secrets he kept. Secrets she wanted to know.

She took his hand, gasping as Chanyeol pulled her up quickly. Pulling her close to him until both of their chests were touching. “Seems like my stray has been missing its owner”

“Owner?” She asked, leaning her head closer to him. His lips were so close…. it had been so long since she felt them. If she could just lean a littler closer.

You missed me too didn’t you? The thought suddenly coming to her like a second conscience. Soohyun could tell by the way he held her, the way he hadn’t killed her yet.

“are you sure?” She grinned, her lips brushing against his sending shocks through her whole body.

He dropped her.

Soohyun fell back onto the cement again groaning, her skirt getting wet for the second time. Chanyeol looked down at her, she couldn’t read his expression. He just stared….

“You’re nobody’s” Soohyun coughed covering her nose from the stench coming from the liquid that stained her “owner” she finished. Chanyeol dropped the briefcase at her feet.

“We’ll see”

*******

“What was in the briefcase?” Detective Jung interjected, both elbows on the table as she listened intently to the story.

Soohyun tilted her head to the side “I got arrested for that. It should be in the files…”

Detective Jung looked down at the stack of papers she had picked up after officer Lee had thrown them at her. “Lee was the responding officer to that case I see… to almost all your cases”

Soohyun nodded, glad for the officers lack of awareness and skills. He had been right, he could’ve locked her up and thrown away the key. Except for the evidence.

“The briefcase was…..”

“Empty…” Soohyun laughed finishing the sentence for her. “I was so in shock that I didn’t notice when the cops came. They found me with the mans briefcase and I was arrested. Instantly making me the number one suspect for his murder. I guess it was Chanyeols way of telling me that he could manipulate me…he could own me”

Detective Jung put down the papers, “in your statement it said that you didn’t see who the killer was. That he had ran and you were too scared. Why did you lie?”

_Was she stupid_? Soohyun raised an eyebrow at her “You really think I was going to hand Chanyeol into the police? He was mine. Especially after that. It was now personal”

*******

She pushed her legs to go further, cursing at herself for never doing cardio.

He was there just a second ago! Soohyun took off her jacket throwing it to the ground. The more she had on, the hotter it got, and she couldn’t run faster. 

It was almost fate, that she had decided to visit the park that day. The weather had been nice, birds had been chirping, Flowers were growing, she should’ve known everything was too perfect.

Spending the whole day there, being a normal damn citizen… petting dogs and throwing back the soccer balls kids lost control of, as it swung her way. 

Then twilight came. The sun set behind the mountains around them, highlighting the Sky with deep shades of violet and red. Just as the gunshot rang through the peaceful setting, hitting a man who had been jogging down the tracks right in the forehead. He had fallen back so fast.

Soohyun had watched as everyone ran away screaming their heads off. She didn’t. instead looking up towards the tallest building she had the chance to catch a slight glimpse of what she figured was Chanyeol. It only lasted less than a second as he fled away from the scene.

So here she was, running as if her life depended on it. Not caring who saw her.

If he wanted to run out of a building. He probably took the back. Soohyun made her way towards the alleyway again. Thankful that this time she was wearing pants. She had been forced to throw away her skirt last time, never able to actually get the stain out. It didn’t matter. Just as Soohyun had suspected, she was fired the next day.

There!

She watched as Chanyeol jumped off the the last emergency steps that were attached to the outside of the building. The ones that led to the roof.

“STOP!” She yelled at him, her legs feeling as if they were filled with iron. She pushed harder. Quickly catching up to him. The stairs had slown him down. To her dismay he kept running. why the hell wasn’t he stopping? Did he not realize it was her chasing him?! Didn’t he want to calm her a stray again? Mess with her?

Didn’t he want to talk…Or did he think she was going to turn him into the police if she caught him? Her blood started slowly boiling, imagining how it would feel if Chanyeol got away. If she didn’t get to talk to him again. “CHANYEOL STOP!”

He stopped, so suddenly that she didn’t have time to come to a halt herself. Colliding with him, she fell to the ground, knocking him over in the process. As well as scraping her knees against the asphalt.

“Ya! I stopped why did you attack?!”

It wasn’t Chanyeol. That wasn’t his voice. She should’ve known. Although he was close to Chanyeols height he was still a bit shorter. “Who are you?”

The man stood up, dusting off his pants. He was handsome too… strong features that made him give off an intimidating vibe. She didn’t care. Why was he killing people and not Chanyeol?

Soohyun stood up, grabbing the mans sleeve, and tugging at it until he was forced to come closer. “Do you know Chanyeol”

“Ahh… that’s why I stopped” he pulled back his sleeve, looking completely annoyed. “Why? How do you know Chanyeol?”

She needed to be careful… this guy was an assassin too. She didn’t know if he’d kill her. Everything she said counted now. He had just killed someone not fifteen minutes ago. His adrenaline was probably still at its peak too. He could easily kill her. Wracking her brain for every possible sentence that could lead to a horrible death, she finally decided on one.

“I’m his…apprentice”

He snorted, rolling his eyes. His stance calm and collected. “Apprentice? Who approved that? Chanyeol isn’t even in control of himself”

He sighed reaching into his back pocket, with his other hand he gripped her arm, swinging her towards the building wall. The back of her head hitting the bricks. “If you’re lying to me I’ll kill you” he warned.

Soohyun had suspected he was reaching in his back pocket for a gun, or a knife instead he had taken out his phone. “Speaker” he smiled at her, his eyes turning into two perfect crescents as he pressed the speaker button. The phone rang two times before Chanyeol answered.

“Chanyeol, you didn’t tell me you had an apprentice. She’s cute”

“Sehun what the hell are you talking about? Anyways did you handle the matter with wooshin you know how he doesn’t like to wait”

So he was Sehun… he was the guy Chanyeol had called after stabbing that one man to death.

“Yeah Yeah…the man is good as dead. Check your bank account if you don’t believe me, I already sent in your share” Sehun replied. Soohyun grabbed the phones from Sehuns hand pushing him away.

“Chanyeol. It’s me”

“Ya!” Sehun yelled grabbing her arm. She shook it off, taking the phone off speaker.

“Ahh… my stray? How did you manage to run into Sehun. Should I let him kill you?”

Even when he was giving her threats she couldn’t help but enjoy the sound of his voice. Finally she had contact with him. “Tell him I’m your apprentice”

“Why should I do that?” He laughed his voice carrying a tiny of what she could hope for was acceptance.

Soohyun closed her eyes, visualizing the way she had seen the man get stabbed by Chanyeol, the way the bullet shot through the joggers forehead. The way the life slipped through their lips with one last breath desperate for life. She chewed down on her lips, hard enough to bleed. Was she ready for this? Was Chanyeol really that intriguing to her?

She had told herself she was going to make him hers. Something inside her needed him. Was desperate for him, as if they were long lost lovers finally reconnecting.

Soohyun remembered the way his hands felt on her body, the way he would groan holding back from being too loud as he dived into her in a way that was almost professional. As if it wasn’t the first time they’ve had sex. She wanted that again. Wanted to mess with him more. Make him squirm for her and beg for her love, the way she wanted to beg for his. even if it meant both of them sharing their last breath together. Receiving the punishment that came from killing. 

She wanted that. 

Looking back at Sehun who had his hands reached out, demanding for the phone back Soohyun made up her mind.

“Because that’s what I intend to be.”


	3. Velvet

Lights flashed across the floor, highlighting bits and pieces of the party-goers. The music blasted across the building, making the vibration reach her inner core. Soohyun sighed adjusting the flimsy top she had been given to wear. Slowly making her way towards the center, she spotted her target.

There.

Just like Chanyeol had described, A middle aged man covered in luxury brands. His watch alone could have her live comfortably until she was 50. He had a large crowd around him, everyone praising him and serving him drinks as if he owned the club.

“he owns the club… in case you were wondering”

Soohyun jumped at the sound of Chanyeols voice. “are you watching me?” she spoke through her teeth. Her eyes wandering around the club trying to find him. He laughed in the small earpiece he had given her.

“of course. you really think we’d trust you to do this alone on your first night?”

She could hear Sehun laughing in the background. As well as the sound of a keyboard clicking away. He must’ve hacked the security cameras…It had taken no less then five minutes to convince Sehun that she was going to be Chanyeols apprentice. Soohyun had noticed they seemed to trust each other with whatever the other said. The only thing that bothered her was how good this guy was at finding information….

He had been able to find her family past, her new number, new address and new ID on the first night. Even though she protested both of them had insisted that they visit her every night because she wasn’t trustworthy

”your task is simple stray, just go up to that guy and put in the tracking device in his pocket, think you can do that?”

“I thought you were assassin not detectives” Soohyun muttered, walking through the dance floor, shoving people out of her way. She could hear Chanyeols frustration through the earpiece “Yes, and he’s going to die. Not here though, for him… we need a more private killing.”

“like you needed for me?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“something like that” Chanyeol spoke slowly.

“just make sure you don’t fuck him” Soohyun teased, knowing it would set him off.

“Aish! shut up, Sehun take over” She heard him slam the table, as the microphone was given to Sehun.

“just do the job…” Sehun spoke quickly turning off the microphone. 

Soohyun sighed going up to the man, ignoring the glares she got from the people around him, and traced her hand along his arm. Pretending to dance around him. He smiled slyly watching her carefully. Lights flashed in the rhythm to then music around her almost blinding her, we she got close to him.

Soohyun held her breath as she saw him eye her up and down. His eyes devouring each inch of her body. Unlike when Chanyeol did it, she was disgusted. She wanted to punch him in the face, but couldn’t.

“Haven’t seen you around before” The man spoke, comfortably putting his arm on her back. Too comfortably.

She laughed getting closer to him, the smell of his overpriced cologne filling her lungs. “Just moved into town, decided to check out what the hype was about” The man laughed “I’m glad my club is that popular, bringing in a beautiful curious girl like you here”

“You think I’m beautiful?” She asked innocently, slowly reaching into her back pocket. Soohyun took out the small tracking device. Holding it in her hand tightly, It was minuscule and looked almost like a tiny magnet. It would go unnoticed.

“A modest beauty, I like it. My name is Hyunsoo” he introduced himself, his arm lowering down her back by each minute that passed.

“Soohyun” she answered quickly. _Shit… Was I supposed to use my real name?_ She thought, glancing around the club for Chanyeols help. The earpiece was quiet, so she figured it was fine. Hyunsoo nodded “pretty name” his arm was at her waist now, holding her tightly.

Soohyun felt the tracker in her hand. if she did this… She’d be playing Chanyeols game. Following him. Then it’d really be as if he picked up a stray. Soohyun sighed, it was so hard to concentrate with the music blasting through her whole body.

She looked at Hyunsoo, eyed him up and down like he did to her. He didn’t look particular strong…what if she killed him? What if she took him somewhere private, and ended it? That way Chanyeol would take her more seriously about the apprentice thing. Hyunsoo glanced at his rolex, briefly and she smiled

“Time to go?”

He laughed “Sort of, let’s say It’s a work related issue”

Soohyun pouted, switching to her waitress mode. She had perfected being fake nice, and caring from working at that restaurant. It was time to put it to her advantage now. “Oh no! what a pity, and here I thought we were going to get to know each other”

“do you want to?” Hyunsoo raised an eyebrow

“it’d be nice… wouldn’t it? just us…” Soohyun leaned towards him, tracing a finger down his chest. Her heart was beating wildly. She had never done anything like this… it was exhilarating. Freeing. She was in control. Non of that tracking device bullshit…

if she listened to Chanyeol, that would have just made her an assistant at most. She wouldn’t be learning anything. She needed to kill this guy herself.

Hyunsoo grinned, as she dropped the tracking device on the ground. Grabbing her hand He led her out of the dance floor and towards the exit.

“ya! ya! Soohyun STOP!” she heard Sehun yelling in the earpiece.

“YA CHANYEOL!”

She winced at the feedback the microphone got from Sehuns yelling.

Soohyun reached for her ear ready to take off the earpiece

“don’t”

Chanyeols voice. It felt so good to hear it. She couldn’t give into him though. “Soohyun” Chanyeol breathed heavily, he must’ve ran when Sehun yelled for him. “You’re going to ruin everything” he growled in her ear. He was mad… and something about that made her even more determined.

“YA!” Chanyeol yelled in her ear. It was interesting. He had been calm with her this whole time. She had hit a nerve. It was music to her ears. Taking out the earpiece Soohyun threw it on the ground.

Following Hyunsoo out of the club

**********************************************

Detective Jung sat back in her seat and sighed. Her dark eyes set on the paperwork in front of her. “Let me guess… I’m going to find a file in here on Hyunsoo”

Soohyun laughed, moving her wrists around the handcuffs.

The woman in front of her starting looking through the files. Clicking her tongue when she found it. “Moon Hyunsoo found shot two times, as well as….stabbed?

“That was an accident” Soohyun interjected, Chanyeol hadn’t meant to do that. He hadn’t meant to kill him that night either. It was her fault… if she hadn’t acted out, of course she never admitted that to Chanyeol.

****************

His hand flew to her ass gripping it tightly as he tried kissing her.

Soohyun laughed nervously, avoiding it as his lips made contact with her neck. _Damn this guy was persistent_….Trying to be discreet she looked around the room for any type of weapon she could use. Even a knife would do. She saw Chanyeol kill someone before with just that.

“Shall we go to the bedroom?” Hyunsoo asked, his eyes traveling across her body again, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

“Lets” she smiled, keeping her composure. holding on to his arm she let him lead the way. 

His room was huge. Nothing compared to the shithole she had. He had a large window that overlooked the city and it’s skyscrapers. A bed that could sleep 8 people if he wanted, covered in silk sheets and black velvet pillows laced on the outer corners with gold. A small emblen on each of them.

“It’s my company logo” He laughed following her gaze. “My assistant said it’d be a good idea to mark everything with it. As a reminder of who I am”

_And how powerful you are.._. Soohyun thought, he didn’t need to say it. His tone of voice implied it. She didn’t want to ask what company he owned, the less she knew the better. Hyunsoo grabbed her waist pulling her towards him and kissing her. She felt nothing.

No trace of the spark, the excitement, the lust… she felt when she kissed Chanyeol. He was nothing to her. Just a toy in a game. Hyunsoo let out a breath against her lips as he touched her ass again. She needed to kill him quick, before things went any further.

She caught sight of a small letter opener on his bedside table. It wasn’t sharp, but it’d do the job. With enough pressure. Her heart beat wildly again as she thought of a way to maneuver around him and towards the small knife.

Suddenly

A shot rang through the room, leaving her ears ringing.

Soohyun couldn’t make sense of what it was at first, she had been so distracted on grabbing the letter opener her mind couldn’t process what quick enough. She watched in horror as Hyunsoos arm started bleeding. He had been shot. “You” he looked at her in shock. “What have you done?!” He yelled loudly just as another gunshot rang through the room this time hitting him in the abdomen.

Blood splattered across the room, including on her. Hyunsoo fell forward, falling on top of her and knocking her down with him. She couldn’t help but scream as he stared at her with hatred and all the blame he had left to give.

He _knew_

He knew she was involved and he was still alive. If the police came he would tell them. The room started spinning. She was done for. Everything was over now. She was going to get arrested or the news of her being alive would spread. Whoever had sent to kill her before would come back. 

The weight of the dying man on top of her was suddenly lifted. Soohyun gasped for air as she watched a man in a black ski mask towering over them. It was Chanyeol.

She didn’t know how, or when he had gotten there, but he was here now. Chanyeol had kicked Hyunsoo off of her and had grabbed the letter opener from the table. “Don’t worry” he spoke calmly, his eyes filled with the same bloodlust he had when he killed the man in the alley. Instead of a simple face mask he had on last time, he took precautions this time. Covering himself better.

“He’s not going to talk”

with one swift movement Chanyeol stabbed the man in the throat, earning another scream from her. Forgetting who she was, who she knew, what she was doing there. Out of shock she yelled for help.

She continued crying and yelling as the glass shattered and the guns used to kill Hyunsoo were thrown into the room. She yelled while Chanyeol left her behind, without saying a word to her. She cried when the police showed up throwing her on the ground and handcuffing her as the only suspect. 

*****

“Again” Detective Jung interrupted her thoughts

“you were the only person found at the scene…making you the number one suspect for the murder. Charges were later cleared when none of the fingerprints to the murder weapons matched, as well as security tapes conveniently placed at Officer Lee’s desk that showed you weren’t involved.”

“Just a witness” Soohyun smiled grateful big time CEO’s apparently had security cameras placed even in the bedrooms.

Detective Jung scowled, getting slightly impatient. “always a witness never a victim, starts to sound a bit odd doesn’t it?”

“Detective I’m hurt. Are you saying it’s weird that I’m not getting killed? That I should be killed and hurt to be believed?”

She wasn’t buying it. Detective Jung crossed her arms not answering her petty speech. Soohyun shrugged, looking down at the table. Moving on from teasing her

“You know what I love about the system Detective Jung?” The woman raised an eyebrow. Soohyun leaned in, staring the her straight in the eyes. The light above them flickered.

“what I love is that” She continued “Everyone’s innocent until proven guilty”

“you’re saying your innocent Soohyun?”

She nodded, “if I wasn’t I’d be permanently behind bars, instead I’m here… talking to you"

*********

“YOU ASSHOLE”

Soohyun stormed into her apartment, as soon as she saw him waiting for her.

Running up to Chanyeol, with tears covering her eyes. She slapped him. The sound echoing off the walls of the almost empty apartment. “you left me to be arrested, you left me with that dead body!”

He raised his hand to his now red tinted cheek. The mark of her hand staining his skin. “did you just slap me?” His eyes widened in shock, ignoring what she had just said.

“ahhh…. seriously. I need to put a collar on you, the one that zaps you when you do something bad.” He smiled playfully. 

Soohyun glared at him “they’ve started a file on me since this is my second time in there as a witness” She pulled her hand back to slap him again, her anger and embarrassment at its highest.

Before she could throw her hand towards him again, Chanyeol grabbed her wrist. Stopping her.

He looked down at her grinning, the dimples showing again. “You said you wanted to be an apprentice and I gave you the chance. You blew it. Consider it punishment, but I should really kill you this time”

“then why haven’t you done it?” Soohyun pressed her luck again. He killed so easily, the way he had shot and stabbed Hyunsoo and that man in the alleyway… He was a whole different person during those times. A murderer. Cold blooded being a perfect description of who he was during those times.

“Why keep letting me live?”

Chanyeol sighed “right, why did I?” He stared at her scanning her face. “because you were fun…?”

He tilted his head to the side, looking confused by his own answer. As if he was questioning himself. He let go of her hand shaking off whatever thoughts he was having, “but now its too risky to keep you alive. especially after what you did tonight. I can’t trust you” He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Soohyun stared at his throat. The way it curved and flowed in the light that came from the window. She wasn’t sure, but it seemed like he had just gulped.

He reached into the front pocket of his hoodie, taking out a gun, pointing it at her.

“this shit again” she breathed annoyed, she was getting tired of having guns pointed at her. Chanyeol opened his eyes looking at her, and the gun.

“And you’re still not scared?” he asked confused.

“Let’s say I’m immune to being threatened by you”

Chanyeol walked up to her, placing the gun on her temple. She heard the revolver quietly spin as he pressed the trigger lightly. “Even now?” he whispered, his voice sounding softer than before.

She laughed, feeling crazy again. What was it about him wanting to kill her that peaked her interest in him? That wanted more of him. “I’m… confused” she answered honestly.

“confused about what?” His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her trying to read her. He looked cute when he did that…

“You” Soohyun put her hand on the gun lowering it for him, and then…

She kissed him.

It felt so good. Finally kissing him again. Finally releasing all the pent up anger and frustration she had on this one kiss. She kissed him as if it were her last kiss on Earth. Her mouth moving desperately against his. His lips were as soft as velvet, brushing smoothly, carefully. Her mind wandered to the dead ceo's pillows the black velvet pillows with gold laced on them... not even those could compare to the feeling of his lips. No amount of money in the world could make her feel the way he made her feel.

Chanyeol had dropped the gun tangling his hands in her hair. They both wanted this.

He didn’t need to tell her for her to know. “Chanyeol” she muttered against his lips. He groaned in response as he pushed her roughly against the white brick wall. He slammed his hands beside her head trapping her. All that was in front of her was Chanyeol, all she could see, smell, hear was him.

Soohyun was in pure bliss. This was all she needed. Just him, his touch. Everything else that happened today didn’t matter. Chanyeols lips traced down from her lips to her jawline, softly brushing along the curve. “I’m going to kill you one day” he whispered gently against her skin, so gently that it almost sounded like a lover confessing his feelings, rather than a threat.

He backed away, The glow of the moonlight shining through, highlighting his figure in front of her. He didn’t look evil…. He wasn’t evil. Not to her. There was something deep down inside him that had a heart and she wanted to find it.

Chanyeol lowered his eyes staring to the ground, his lips opened slightly as if wanting to say more. Instead, he turned around. Walking away from her and towards the entrance.

“and don’t be surprised when I do” He finished, leaving the apartment. Soohyun couldn’t think. Slowly leaning back against the wall, she slid down to the ground. Sitting on the cold hardwood floor. Reacting slowly as her phone suddenly lit up.

**New Text Message from Sehun: Job was done either way…Check your bank.**

Soohyun opened the bank account app, and gasped. Her hand flying to her mouth as she stared at the numbers.

This couldn’t be real….

This had to be a joke. Even growing up in a wealthy family, she had never seen this in her personal bank account. Was this all hers? Was this her share? What had she gotten herself into? There was no way this type of money goes unnoticed by officials.

She slid her phone away from her, closing her eyes and trying to forget what she just saw…

## New Deposit from anonymous, Total: ₩56,317,000.00


	4. Lap Cat

“I’m a monster, a disgusting human...I hate what I do.”

Soohyun stared at Chanyeol, he had brought her to the roof of her apartment building, telling her he wanted to talk. He looked different. Something was different. None of the teasing they always do.

Once on the roof, he had jumped on top of an old metal crate, looking out at the colorless city. It was cold. Yet he didn’t seem affected. Before she had a chance to say anything, he started out with that statement.

“huh?” Soohyun replied, she hadn’t expected that from him. Chanyeol took his eyes away from the view, staring down at her. “what should I do?” He begged, that’s what it was... begging. His eyes warm and scared. She didn’t know what to say, how to react. This was the same guy who had stabbed two people? It didn’t make sense.

He seemed vulnerable now, Soohyun took a step towards him without even thinking. Her body moved on its own when it came to him. Her mind never having any control over it.

Chanyeol sighed, jumping off the metal crate. He walked up to her and grabbed her sleeve tugging at it slightly like a scared child.

“I don’t want to be a monster anymore” He spoke, his raspy voice low and defeated.

“Chanyeol...” she muttered, “I don’t even know what to say”

“Say you’ll help me” he whispered, his grip on her sleeve tightening as he gently pulled her closer to him. 

“Tell me, that you believe me” 

Soohyun looked out into the city, the air blowing cold in her face. What had happened that made him change so quickly? “I believe you...” She nodded “And I’ll help you. We’ll figure things out”

“really?!” Chanyeol seemed to perk up immediately.

A sly smile spread across his face as he let go of her sweater, he clapped his hands together “ahhh thank you! Really you’re a lifesaver!”

Chanyeol walked away, looking pleased. No trace of remorse on his face anymore.... she had been tricked. He had been acting the whole time. She suddenly felt stupid thinking someone like him could ever feel a tiny bit of guilt. He had no feelings. It’s what drew her to him.

“Did you really think I would say that? ahh... really you’re more gullible than I thought. How are you supposed to be an assassin with that type of attitude?”

“save it” Soohyun turned around, not in the mood to hear him make fun of her, feeling pathetic she made her way back down. 

“ya! come back it was just part of your training!” he yelled after her. She ignored him continuing down the flight of stairs that led to the rooftop. He was right... she needed to let go of her soft side, the side that could possibly endanger her life one day if she wasn’t careful. 

***********

Soohyun smiled remembering when Chanyeol tricked her... everything had been so fun in the beginning.

She stared at the grey walls of the holding cell they had put her in for the night. A metal bed with a thin worn out mattress, and a silver toilet next to it. Even her shitty apartment looked like heaven compared to this. Leaning against the wall she brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs. 

“training” she laughed softly, if anything these cops and detectives needed more training. with the way they were doing everything she needed. A sacrifice to her freedom all for him.... Soohyun felt her smile fade as she stared at her feet. 

_I miss him_

The thought came suddenly, but she knew it had been sitting in the back of her head for a while, but now that it was quiet and she had time to herself... The wave of loneliness spread through her. She was all alone, and no amount of storytelling, no amount of information she gave, would bring him back.

But she was desperate, and she had hope. Those idiots were also serving as intel. The more she told them the more they had to be able to find him. Talking about him even to a detective helped her cope with the fact that he was missing. _That’s right... he’s missing, he didn’t leave me_ She convinced herself hurriedly. 

Soohyun couldn’t find him alone, She had to keep acting like they caught her. Like she made a mistake and slipped. Her lips curled at the thought. Chanyeol had taught her too well to be caught so easily. 

It was all part of her plan to find him again... To be with him again.

She longed for his touch more than ever now, Now that she had felt how cold it was behind metal bars, how dark it was at night when you don’t have a window to let the moonlight seep through.

“can’t sleep?”

Jumping at the sound of the detectives voice, Soohyun composed herself before shaking her head. “I have too much to think about.” She muttered not meeting the woman's gaze.

Detective Jung sighed, sitting down beside her on the other side of the holding cell. Soohyun could hardly make out her face, just her shape. “You know I was in love once...”

She snorted, “I’m not asking for your pity”

“And you don’t have it.” Detective Jung interjected quickly “Don’t forget... to me, you’re still a perp. A murder suspect” 

She shrugged, not caring. It was too late to mess with her right now. She just wanted to be alone to collect her thoughts.

“I was going to say, I was in love once... and what you have isn’t love” Detective Jung started again “I know what love is, and this isn’t it”

Soohyun turned to look at the shadow of the woman, she laughed amused. Something she had picked up from being with Chanyeol, anything stupid now just seemed hilarious. 

“Now detective... I remember saying I was obsessed with Chanyeol.... But who said I loved him?”

*********************

"DONT MOVE or she dies...”

Soohyun held her breath feeling the tip of the gun at the side of her head again. _Not this again.... _She looked at Chanyeol in front of them cocking his head to the side

“And why would I care if she dies?” he asked moodily, as if he was offended that someone would think he cared about her.

The man holding her stuttered, confused at Chanyeols words. He could’ve sworn they were partners. 

“So you won’t care if I shoot her?” He yelled back at Chanyeol. He was scared, Soohyun could feel him faltering with every second that passed. His feet changing positions, the grip around her neck loosening and tightening with no warning.

“No. I don’t know her, Shoot her” Chanyeol shrugged “but just know, that if you kill her it wont save you.” 

_oh right..._. She thought

“shoot me” Soohyun suddenly ordered the man. 

His eyes widened as he took his gaze off Chanyeol looking at her in what she could only hope was trust. “I said shoot me” Soohyun ordered the man again. 

“That man over there, his name is Chanyeol he’s going to kill you for money. Everything he told you is a lie, we work together. That gun you have in your hand is mine.”

“ya! are you stupid?!” Chanyeol yelled at her

She smiled at Chanyeol “why? are you worried about me?” 

He sighed “No I’m the one that needs to kill you, I take care of my strays you know” 

The arm around her throat suddenly disappeared as she was pushed onto the ground roughly, her palms scratching themselves onto the asphalt. “Everyone just shut the hell up!” The man yelled, his voice shaking uncontrollably. He pointed the gun at her again “If what you said is true, then I should kill you” he turned towards Chanyeol “and then kill you!” 

“It’s true” Soohyun laughed, sounding a bit crazy to even herself. She couldn’t help it, it was all too comical. The way this guy was acting, he really thought.... 

“shoot me!” She yelled at him. 

“with pleasure” 

She stared at the gun as he pressed the the trigger

The sound of the gunshot made her jump like always, as her ears yelled back at her for being to close in range of the bullet. She watched as the man who had tried to shoot her fell over. A pool of blood forming on his once white shirt. 

“let’s go” Chanyeol sighed, “Sehun are there any security cameras in this area?” He paused for a second as Sehun spoke to him through the earpiece. “Perfect, then our work here is done” Chanyeol quickly took a photo of the dead body and walked towards her, pulling her up. 

“When did you figure it out?” She asked amazed at how fast everything happened. 

“When I realized you were probably stupid enough to forget to load your gun with bullets” 

Biting back a remark she walked silently beside him. It worked in her favor again, but she knew she had messed up once again..... Getting caught like that wasn’t acceptable. Soohyun knew that. 

“does it hurt?” Chanyeol muttered looking at her hands, pieces of dirt and cement had camped inside her wounds. It was going to be a pain in the ass to clean.

“A little” She admitted, getting in the car. 

“Good” he smiled, “Sehun we’re headed to the next location meet us there” 

There was a pause as Chanyeol started the car, driving off from the crime scene they had just created. “Got it. I’ll tell her” he replied to whatever Sehun had told him.

“tell me what?”

Chanyeol didn’t look at her as he continued driving, his mouth forming into a straight line as he got lost in his thoughts.

They drove in silence as they made their way back to the city, Soohyun looked down at the gun in her hands fumbling with the trigger. She never thought she would get so familiar with something that could end a life so quickly. All the people she had seen die since meeting Chanyeol now distant memories to her.

_is that what’s going to happen to me?_

she couldn’t hold back the gruesome thought as the vision of her death filled her head. Will no one remember her? She had ran away from everything she loved, yet she never saw a missing person sign of her. Soohyun felt like a ghost.... always lurking around, yet never noticed.

Her grip on the gun tightened as she glanced at Chanyeol who was still driving deep in thought. _He wouldn’t care if I died....neither would Sehun. _Soohyun thought. She didn’t care.

Still....

the nagging feeling of disappearing from the world without a trace of who she was left was something that bothered her. 

She didn’t like it.

Soohyun sighed, if she died. She would like a grand death, something that stayed in peoples memories. That way... even if no one knows her anymore, or no one cares about her. They’ll remember her.

“get out”

She jumped at Chanyeols sudden words looking at him in shock. They were in front of her apartment. “Why are we here? I thought we had another job”

Chanyeol pointed at himself “**_I.._.** have another job, **_You_ **don’t” 

There was a slight strain in his smile.

“No. way. what the hell is going on?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, tilting his head back dramatically against the headrest of his seat. Soohyun lifted her arm quickly, the sight of his exposed neck and jawline making her lose all sense again. 

“tell me” she demanded, pressing her gun against his neck. 

He laughed “is it loaded? wait don’t tell me, just shoot and I can find out” He looked her in the eyes causing her to lose balance. He noticed.

Wrapping an arm around her waist Chanyeol pulled her towards him, pressing her chest against his. ignoring her awkward position, his lips traveled up her jawline and towards her ears, biting softly on her earlobe sending shockwaves through her system. Her heart pounding wildly. 

“you’re annoying me” 

Soohyun laughed regaining her focus “annoying? it looks like you’re enjoying this though?” she looked down at their chests touching for emphasis.

“the man who sent me to kill you will be there.” Chanyeol suddenly stated in a clipped tone. Looking actually irritated now. She looked at him in shock, forgetting the playfulness she felt just a second ago. 

“let me kill him”

Chanyeol snorted going back to normal “right as if you can actually kill anyone” letting go of her waist he opened the drivers seat sliding out from underneath her leaving her to fall onto the leather seat. 

“Sehun I’ll be there soon” he spoke into the earpiece grinning at her 

Soohyun felt her face get red, feeling embarrassed at the way she was sprawled across both the passenger and drivers seat. Awkwardly crawling out of the car she gave up on trying to fight Chanyeol realizing she was pretty tired. 

“Fine have it your way”

He clasped his hands together “ahh... I know you’re new here but, trust me. I always do” walking back to the car Chanyeol got in and drove off. 

Leaving her alone.

****************************

**(Chanyeol pov)**

With one final blow to the neck, Chanyeol backed away as blood squirted around him. A small drop landed on his cheek, he left it there. staring as the lifeless body fell. 

“that was quick” Sehun sighed through the earpiece sounding as uninterested as Chanyeol was. “Isn’t that our job?”

“yeah but you could’ve made it more entertaining to watch”

Chanyeol ignored him, taking out his phone and taking a photo of the corpse. “make sure we get paid” 

“yeah... yeah. Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry about it” Chanyeol took out the earpiece turning it off and shoving it in his pocket. He had to hurry. Walking towards the back of the building he entered, and made his way to the employees only elevator. There were no security cameras in this area so Sehun couldn’t spy on him. 

Chanyeol pressed the 8th floor button, tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator made it’s way up.

He had expected company when the metal doors opened, what he hadn’t expected was to be hit in the gut with a metal bar. Pain shot through his whole body as his legs folded underneath him. Falling onto white porcelain floors that looked yellow in the dark lighting.

Chanyeol laughed causing him to wince “is this how you say hello to all your hires?”

“save it.” Namgi stepped into view, shooing away the crowd of men that had been set up to attack him. “I thought assassins never kept up with their old clients?”

** _slap!_ **

Chanyeol coughed dramatically as his face started burning from the hit. “I was just in the neighborhood” He stood up, glaring at the man who had been holding the metal bar. He was going to get him later.

“You know.. I’m glad you’re here” Namgi laughed, his other hand instinctively holding his silk shirt so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. “I was going to call up your boss the other day. I heard a rumor”

“ahh really? you didn’t strike me as the type of guy who listens to rumors” Chanyeol smiled innocently. 

Namgi walked up to him, staring him right in the eye. Chanyeol was tall, yet he was taller by a couple centimeters. 

“that girl I paid you to kill, are you sure she’s dead?”

_straight to the point._.... Chanyeol thought bitterly. “why? are you not confident in our services?” 

“oh no. You guys are the best in this country. Your hands more bloodstained than mine could ever be” he chuckled darkly making Chanyeol annoyed. “and that’s saying a lot. Isn’t it?”

He didn't answer him. His eyes wandering to the light above them. He needed to keep himself calm. If he were anyone else, Chanyeol would’ve just snapped their neck and kill them instantly. Not namgi... he was powerful, more powerful than most of their clientele. 

“it just seems strange to me is all.. that I never got a photo of the dead body.” He continued “I’m a man of my word... so I paid you, but I think you can understand why I’m dissatisfied.”

Chanyeol shrugged 

“her family reported her as missing you know? There was never any body recovered”

Without a warning, the metal bar made contact with his stomach making him topple over once again. “So tell me. Where the hell is she?”

_She’s mine..._

Selfishly, lustfully....demonically; the two words came to him like a second voice. A demon on his shoulder he hadn’t noticed before. A sense of power rushed through him with the sudden surge of dangerous emotions. At that very second he wanted her. Wanted to fight with her, and see the light in her eyes shine as she reacted to every word he said. Wanted to touch her and see the way her face flushed. 

Chanyeol grinned, looks like he was pretty attached to his stray... No one could have her. She was his. His toy. He stood up, quickly taking out the knife from his back pocket and sliding it gracefully and professionally across the throat of the bodyguard who had hit him. 

Namgi groaned in disgust stepping away so he wouldn’t get dirty. 

“She’s dead” Chanyeol composed himself, dropping the knife “I killed her”

“and the body?” Namgi asked, paying more attention on where the blood was spilled rather than Chanyeol.

“They’re a pretty wealthy family, They probably found the body and kept it hidden. Didn’t want it to reach media. Decided to mark her as missing to make her death more of a ‘run-away’ situation” 

Namgi stared at him intently, probably trying to see if what Chanyeol was telling was true... “you better not be lying to me, or it’s you who I’m sending out a bounty for next” 

Chanyeol sideway smiled, the adrenaline he felt before coming back. He just needed to go to Soohyun, he wanted to get this over with. 

“clean this shit up!” Namgi yelled at one of the men next to him. He looked at Chanyeol once more before walking away, disappearing into the dark hallways beside them. Chanyeol back up pressing the button to the elevator. Like a moth to a flame. Everything had gone just how he expected it to go.

Granted... He hadn’t expected to be hit three times, but that’s why he had told Soohyun to stay home. He wanted to clear Namgis suspicions he knew he would have. Chanyeol walked into the elevator waving teasingly at the men who were picking up the dead body and dragging it away. 

The doors shut, taking him to the lower floor again. Though... this was only to stall time. Namgi was neither stupid nor gullible. He was going to find out eventually. He had eyes everywhere, Chanyeol knew that much. He needed to prepare Soohyun better if he wanted to keep her around longer.

It would be bothersome if she died now...One thing he always loved was a good challenge, if that challenge guaranteed his success beforehand. Soohyun was stubborn but he knew she was obsessed with him. Just as equally as he was obsessed with that very same fact. 

Chanyeol had come to realize that he wanted to domesticate her. Like a wild tiger he had successfully captured and wanted as a mere lap cat. It was going to take some time, but he knew it would happen eventually. After all, she was his stray.

Pulling out his phone he dialed her number putting the phone to his ear

“what do you want?” Soohyun answered aggressively.

“ahh... that’s no way to treat your owne-,,, er, boss is it? Remember you’re my apprentice?”

“what do you want...” she asked again this time with less venom in her tone. “Meet me on the roof in 30 minutes. We’re going to train harder” He hung up, not waiting for her to answer. 

Chanyeol walked out of the elevator wincing at the pain in his stomach. Was this girl even worth it? Namgi would surely kill him without a warning if he found out she was alive. Was toying with her, and making her all his the way he wanted to ensure his death?

It was...


	5. The bird and the snake

“faster”

She bit down on her tongue trying not to yell at him for being pushy. With one eye closed, she looked through the scope of the sniper gun he had given her. The weight of it throwing her off.

Soohyun had only ever held a small gun before…. this was different. This was to kill someone without having to be close to them. A type of killing she had expected from assassins. She could see the small red-painted target he had set up on the building across from them.

her finger slowly pulled on the trigger

“You missed” Chanyeol spoke with impatience laced in his tone.

“And maybe I didn’t. Maybe if you’d let me actually shoot the gun we could know”

“You missed._ Again_” he repeated with more emphasis, his eyes focusing on the target.

He was analyzing it… Soohyun realized as his body went completely still, if anyone else had shown up on this roof they would’ve thought he was a mannequin. His body towered over her, his arms were crossed. The only part of him that seemed alive were his eyes. Usually, in a softer brown tone, now seemed dark and cold. It was the killer she couldn’t help but be afraid of.

Soohyun wasn’t afraid of Chanyeol, she loved messing with him. Loved getting under his skin, and making him explode.

yet, that dead, cold, blood-lust look he gave his victims before killing them was different. She _was_ scared of it. Though she would never admit it, He was a hunter. This is how he acted, how he prepared himself.

A shiver ran through her and Soohyun knew it wasn’t because of the cold autumn air that blew around them. Standing up, she sighed “I’ve had enough for today”

For a split second, she thought he didn’t hear her, but then he slowly nodded once. 

“dodge” 

“huh?”

He didn’t warn her again, Chanyeol swung his arm trying to get a hold of her, Soohyun reacted quick. Bringing the sniper gun up, she blocked his attack cringing at the noise his arm making contact with the gun made. 

That probably hurt.

Even if it did, he wouldn’t show it. He stared at her with the same emotionless eyes. Without her realizing it, Chanyeol had already begun swinging his other arm around while she was distracted by his glance. 

Quickly getting a hold of her torso, he pulled her towards him.

“now try to escape” he grinned down at her. Soohyun dropped the gun trying to separate herself from his grip. It was no use, he was too strong. Ignoring the fact that Chanyeol holding her like this made her want to push him on the ground and fall on top of him, Soohyun pushed at his chest roughly his arms around her tightening in response.

“How do you expect to survive as an assassin if you can’t even get out of my grip?” His brows furrowed. Soohyun stopped struggling, looking at him confused. Was it just her imagination? For a second, he looked genuinely worried.

“Chanyeol” she muttered,

“yes my stray?” 

“I forgot something about you”

“Which is?”

Soohyun kneed him hard in the groin, causing him to let go and step back in pain. She felt bad for playing dirty, but if this were a real scenario it’s what she should do. Picking up the sniper, Soohyun pointed it towards Chanyeol who was swearing off a storm under his breath. 

“did I miss now?”

The wind blew small strands of his hair in his face. He looked pale from the pain he had just received, while his eyes contrasted darkening at the realization of what just happened. He looked beautiful. 

Chanyeol sighed, breathing as if he had just ran 5 miles without break. 

“no-” He breathed heavy again “-you didn’t, I’m dead” He grabbed the sniper from her hands “if you ever get caught…. do that” 

“where are you going?” Soohyun called after him, as he started walking towards the exit door of the roof.

Chanyeol turned around and glared at her “what do you think? to go lay down!” he snapped at her his jaw tilting up in what she could only describe as a tantrum. Like an angry puppy. Soohyun waved at him, earning another glare from as he left. 

*********************

“keep walking” Officer Lee led her back into the interrogation room. She yawned. It was too early for this shit. Soohyun walked slowly to irritate him. Causing her to get shoved roughly every other second. 

“Soohyun” Detective Jung greeted her in a professional leveled voice. She sat down, shifting through the same files they had been going through yesterday. 

“Should we continue?”

“do I have a choice?”

The woman laughed, shaking her head. Soohyun stared at her wrists that were bruised from the handcuffs.

“thanks” 

Detective Jung glanced at her in shock “for what?” 

“You told them not to put me in handcuffs today… didn’t you?”

“I didn’t think you were the type to show gratitude” The detective smiled, continuing organizing her files It took her a minute to get sorted, looking through every death linked to Chanyeol. Soohyun remembered all of them, she didn’t need paperwork. 

Muttering under her breath in disbelief, Detective Jung stopped on one. reading through it carefully. Her eyes flew to her wrist. Probably regretting being nice to her.

“The Vatican massacre? you two were there as well?”

Soohyun shrugged innocently. 

*************************

“well…. isn’t this a big job-” Chanyeol grinned at Sehuns phone. All three of them had gathered in her apartment after Sehun had told Chanyeol he had news. Chanyeol had been lazily sprawled across her couch, his lean long body taking up any space that was originally intended for three people. “-with this type of job, we’d be living like kings for a while”

Sehun was pacing back and forth, deep in thought, He stopped and looked at Soohyun before rolling his eyes and going back to pacing.

“Sehun-ah stop moving you’re going to give me a headache.”

“hyung… I don’t think we should take her. This job is too complicated. She’ll slow us down”

Chanyeol sat up, throwing the phone to Soohyun earning a complaint from Sehun. She caught the phone looking at the screen. It had been an email. she didn’t recognize what website it was from. It didn’t look like google, or naver, or anything she was familiar with.

“as the bird flew down to the divining serpent it got caught in its trap. Yet there was gold inside this bird. As a result, the serpent shone from the inside as it crawled back in its hole. The hole the bird was aiming to go all along”

Chanyeol and Sehun both looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Soohyun felt dumb… she didn’t understand. 

“cute…. story?”

“it’s a riddle. You didn’t think hitman got emails specifying the details of kills they have to do?” Sehun raised an eyebrow. 

“bird in Italian is Uccello… Matteo Uccello?” Chanyeol wasn’t asking. He was talking to himself, both Soohyun and Sehun realized that. 

“But… why Italian?” She couldn’t help but ask. 

“Because…my lovely slow-witted friend” Sehun answered “The literal meaning for Vatican is divining serpent. The bird flew down to the divining serpent. meaning Matteo Uccello is going to The Vatican City”

“Rome….” she muttered. “so what does the rest of the riddle mean?”

“The black market fashion show” Chanyeol snatched the phone from her, looking at the email again. “Italy has fashion shows all the time, but once a year one gets picked to distract a black market meetup. Where all illegal underground elitist goes to…. talk business….amongst other things. it must be the serpent’s hole. And Matteo Ucello is going”

“and the gold inside the bird is ours because guess who gets to kill him?” Sehun smiled teasingly.

Soohyun couldn’t answer, still trying to process everything. Why do they need to kill him? was he bad? Was this safe? She stopped herself… nothing these two did was ever safe. 

“She’s going” Chanyeol decided by himself handing the phone back to Sehun. “ya! Chanyeol, remember how she almost messed up the mission with Hyunsoo?-”

“oh right, I still haven’t punished her for that” Chanyeol interjected 

“-She’s not trained enough. She doesn’t listen”

Something about Sehuns choice of words made a gleam go off in Chanyeols eye, Soohyun could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he started planning something. 

“and what better way to train her then throwing her into the hardest mission yet?” 

“Chanyeol…” Sehun sounded exhausted. As if he already had given up fighting with him, but he still had to try. 

“I don’t want to go” Soohyun admitted, Chanyeol turned to look at her so quick she wondered if he got whiplash from it. 

“ya! what do you mean you don’t want to go?”  
  
“I mean Sehun is right… I’m not skilled enough for this, I’m guessing this Matteo guy is filthy rich and important, also the black market? This is way out of my league… I’ll stay home I don’t want to die”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes “you’re not going to _die_ because I won’t allow anyone to kill you. That is _my _job”

“and how can you make sure of that?” she spoke calmly, brushing away his threat again.

“because I can!” he snapped, looking offended. “you’re going, unless you want to quit being my apprentice”

“no”

Chanyeol looked at her in disbelief, while she got a thumbs up from Sehun in the back. She didn’t want to quit being his apprentice, but she also didn’t want to go because she knew she wasn’t ready.

“Fine on one condition.” Soohyun knew it was going to be contradicting. She knew she wasn’t prepared for this type of job, but seeing Chanyeol like this was making her feel powerful. 

Giving him a ‘_You can’t control me’ _smirk Soohyun leaned closer to Chanyeol. Sensing the dangerous energy that was currently residing inside of him. 

“I get to kill Matteo Uccello”

****************************

Detective Jung frowned at the photos of The Vatican City massacre. It had been big. Every news media from around the world had covered it. 

“you’re telling me you were in this? in the middle of _all_ this, yet you weren’t a part of it?”

Soohyun put her hand to her chest in the way someone would if swearing an oath “I swear to the court that I did not kill one person in that room” She flashed a grin at Officer Lee who she knew was ready to burst at any second. 

He hated that she was being talked to like a normal person. He hated seeing her without handcuffs, and most of all. She knew he hated that Soohyun had just admitted to being involved in crimes he had been trying oh so hard to get her arrested for. Yet she was here, talking. Relaxed.

and that made the experience that much more entertaining for her. 

Soohyun gestured to the files “Officer Lee remember when you blamed me for those you must feel so mad tha-”

Her voice caught in her throat as he kicked her chair hard enough to have her gripping the table from falling.

“OFFICER LEE OUT!” Detective Jung yelled the cop kicked Soohyun’s chair one more time before storming out of the room. “okay…we’re skipping some of these” she put aside an assortment of files. “I need to know about Italy. What happened”

****************************

Soohyun glanced at her watch impatiently. They were supposed to meet at the airport at 7:00 and it was already 7:35. Sehun had instructed her to pick up her plane ticket at a shady run-down pawnshop with dimly lit lights, and the smell of gasoline. 

Of course… knowing him, it didn’t surprise her when she saw that the plane ticket was for first class. They wanted to go all out for this. Pull every string imaginable.

“Ready?” She heard Sehun ask behind her. 

“me? I’ve been waiting, you two are the ones late” Soohyun turned around and froze in her tracks. Her eyes immediately went to Chanyeol, ignoring anything Sehun was saying. 

He had dyed and slicked back his hair, an almost golden tint that showed white highlights in the sun. His lips looking redder and softer than usual, he was wearing round-framed ottoto shaped glasses and a long coat that made him look taller than he already was.

He looked_ wealthy…_and etherealsomeone who belonged on the runway of a fashion show rather than attending one. Sehun too, his dark hair combed back, while sporting a sleek all-black suit. It made him look… dangerous, like an assassin.

“here change into this” Chanyeol threw a bag at her “This isn’t a normal type of fashion show. All eyes will be on anyone attending even leaving the plane. If you don’t look important, someone will think something is off.”

_That would explain the outfits…_ She thought looking into the bag. “yeah yeah” she replied walking to the bathroom to get changed.

Her mind wandered while changing in the small stall. A calm platonic voice spoke through the speakers of the bathroom announcing arrivals and departures of flights.

The outfit itself was beautiful, It was a black delicate laced romper that tied in the back. With thin beautiful patterns on her chest, that revealed only bits and pieces of her skin… It went down to her ankles where the fabric changed into a dark matte pattern. After that was a coat similar to Chanyeols, except with a collar that was decorated with gold around the edges.

“HURRY UP” Chanyeols voice echoed through the bathroom walls causing her to jump. Soohyun opened the stall door annoyed as her eyes met his 

“get out of here!”

He took one look at her and grinned “what? now you can’t even get dressed without me?” his teasing tone made her look away embarrassed as he walked towards her. Chanyeol slipped into the stall with her, shutting the door.

“turn around” he instructed

Soohyun wanted to say no, but there was no way she was going to be able to tie this thing by herself. Fighting against her pride, she complied as his hands went to work on the back of her romper, tying the back quickly. 

“feels like you’ve done this before” she muttered trying not to get goosebumps wherever his fingers would touch. 

“Are you jealous? ah… I like that.” his voice was low, so low it was hard to understand what he said at first. 

ignoring him, she realized It had been a while since she kissed him. Or touched him in a way that made her forget about everything and made it hard to stand in one piece. 

Turning around, Soohyun placed her hands on his shoulders. Making sure her touch was as light as possible.

_Got you_… she smirked at his shocked reaction. “Why would I be jealous? when you’ve proven that I can have you whenever I want?”

She pulled him closer until their faces were inches apart. Soohyun could feel the thin frame of his glasses rest against her cheekbones. “Or am I wrong?” She asked him softly. 

Chanyeol smiled, bringing his lips to her neck, making her gasp in both pain and pleasure as he nipped on her skin. Chanyeol sucked on the flesh, before biting again. Her eyes closed in defeat. More.. she wanted more of him, that was the problem with Chanyeol. She always wanted more of him. 

Soohyun was never satisfied. She wanted to feel him everywhere. Soohyun held onto him tighter, making his lips press harder against her neck. 

“on second thought…” he licked the spot he had been working on, before backing away. 

“Maybe I should teach you that you can’t have everything you want” Chanyeol opened the door to the bathroom stall “ and make sure to cover that up” he left.

Grabbing her stuff, Soohyun ran towards the sink looking into the mirror. 

_That idiot.._. the hickey slowly went from red to a dark purple looking like a nasty bruise. She didn’t have time to cover it. Grabbing the coat, Soohyun put it on, making the collar stand up to block the view of her neck.

Instead of fashionable and bold like the outfit was originally intended to look, now looked like she was a cyberpunk cosplayer who had watched the matrix movie one too many times.

It was going to have to do. 

Soohyun walked out of the bathroom, spotting Chanyeol and Sehun talking intently while looking at Sehuns phone. 

“I’m ready” 

“good because the plane is going to take off soon” Sehun spoke in a tone that indicated he had other things in mind. “luckily we’re in first class so it shouldn’t be too hard to go through security.” 

Chanyeol glanced at her neck and smiled proudly before walking behind Sehun.

She wanted to punch him, Soohyun started walking until a heavy grip on her arm stopped her. 

“Soohyun?”

_Oh god… Oh no…_ she felt her knees go weak, as the grip on her arm started shaking almost uncontrollably. She knew that voice…

“Jongin….”


	6. Think like us

How is this possible?!” Jongin grabbed her hand, his usual warmth surrounding her. It felt so good, she missed her friend so much. It had taken her forever to convince him to let her board the flight. Luckily enough, they were both heading to Italy. Making it easier to convince him to talk it out on the plane.

“Jongin….” She frowned at him, Soohyun didn’t have an explanation. She couldn’t tell him the truth. That, someone, had sent to kill her and that her killer was someone she was now obsessed with. He would think she was stupid and crazy. He would try dragging her back home, calling the police. Everything.

“Are you hurt?” He stopped talking as the flight attendant walked by smiling at them. He was smart though. He knew this wasn’t a situation that anyone could hear. 

“No…”

“That’s all that matters” He sighed in relief, his doe-like eyes soft and caring. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention that night of the festival, I was too busy partying.”

A pang of guilt swept over her. It wasn’t his fault, it was hers, her families, even Chanyeols. Not his. Soohyun craned her neck over to Chanyeols seat. All first-class seats had their own little section with a tv, footrest, small table, amongst other amenities she had never been able to experience.

Chanyeol was watching tv… no, he was _glaring_ at his tv. He was angry. She wasn’t surprised, this was a big mission, and Jongin had not been a part of the plan.

“what’s that?” Jongin touched her neck softly. _Shit… _Soohyunlifted the collar of her coat higher. “Nothing, why are you going to Italy?”

He sighed, “You know how our families are, they need to be at every high-class event. It was my turn to show face. So I got invited to the fashion show… Now tell me what the hell is going on?”

“I…can’t tell you” 

It was partially true… she couldn’t. It would risk his life. 

“your family was searching for you, until someone suggested you ran away” He muttered, “I told them you would never, that something had happened to you and they had to keep searching. Then a letter came, saying you had been killed”

She flinched “Yeah… I was supposed to be”

“Look, if someone is after you we can pay them money, my family will help. We can get you back home. You don’t have to stay in hiding anymore”

“Jongin… I told you I can’t tell you, just know that I’m not going back home, it’s safer for everyone that way” 

_I cant lie to him.._. she thought, He deserved to hear some sort of explanation. Not the full details, but enough for him to understand. Enough for her to feel better about leaving him.

He smiled gently at her, squeezing her hand once more. “Can you at least tell me why you’re going to Italy? are you planning on living there? And what’s with those clothes? they’re not like you”

Soohyun pulled back her hand and forced a smile “I’m going to the fashion show too, I got interested in… fashion, while I’ve been gone”

“and those guys got you the invitation? who are they anyway?” Jongin glared towards Sehun who’s section was closer to hers.

She looked at Jongin in despair, and he got the hint. “fine… you can’t tell me. as long as you’re safe and unharmed. You are right?”

_define safe… _Soohyunbit down on her lip to keep her from saying it. She thought about how she was actually going to Rome to kill some big important underground elitist. He would go ballistic, all she could do was nod. “I’m fine. I promise”

“I’ll let you rest before we get off the plane tell me what hotel you’re staying in alright? I want to see you again”

She nodded again, not knowing if that was something she should do. Jongin went back to his own section. Standing up, Soohyun walked to the bathroom, it was small and compact. The lights a little too bright for someone who had been sitting in a dark airplane for hours now. Hardly any room to do anything except go to the bathroom and wash your hands.

The plane shook slightly causing her to lose her balance and hold onto to the small sink. 

_Only a couple more hours and I’ll be off this thing_

Soohyun never was afraid of flying, or at least she never realized she was. Now that the talk with Jongin was over, her nerves were at an all time high. Her palms were sweaty, and she felt lightheaded. 

Was it the fear of flying? or was it the fact that Jongin knew where she was now, and the stress that was coming with it. She didn’t know. Quickly washing her hands, and splashing water on her face she left the bathroom almost screaming as Chanyeol appeared on the other side of the door.

He still looked mad, his brows furrowed, Soohyun pushed past him not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. The plane was affecting her too much. 

“I have to kill him you know”

She froze “I won’t let you”

Chanyeol snorted, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him. He didn’t look angry anymore. He looked pleased, her answer putting him in a seemingly good mood. 

“_You? _What are you going to do to stop me?”

Soohyun looked him in the eye, and smiled sweetly. A reaction she had learned from him. “I’ll kill you” 

His eyes brightened at that, Chanyeol was enjoying this way too much and it bothered her. This was Jongin they were talking about, not some random man he had to kill. He was her _friend_, her lifelong friend. She needed to stand her ground. 

“I mean it Chanyeol” she answered more serious this time “stay away from him.”

Chanyeol dropped his hand from her shoulders, looking frustrated now “This isn’t to mess with you. He _needs_ to die, he knows too much and I’ll make sure he does” He walked away leaving her knees shaking, Soohyun hadn’t noticed the plane’s turbulence had gotten stronger.

The seatbelt signs lit up, as the flight attendant spoke about the turbulence through the intercom. She needed to sit down.

Where was her seat?

She suddenly couldn’t remember as the plane shook harder. grey dots filled her vision making her sway back and forth, a blur was walking towards her. It was the flight attendants “ma'am are you okay?” she asked sweetly.

_Am I?_

Soohyun couldn’t answer, her energy was suddenly gone. losing control of her feet she felt herself fall forward as everything went black.

**********************

Detective Jung wrote down on the small notepad she had, 

“continue”

“after I fainted?”

“if you want…”

Soohyun leaned forward trying to see what she was writing, but Detective Jung was too quick. She closed the notepad with unnecessary force and sighed. 

“I’ll skip that, it turns out it was a mix of me being stressed, and the turbulence” she laughed quickly cutting it off. Why was she talking normal to her? As if Detective Jung was her friend? 

Someone she could rely on? She wasn’t. That woman was only looking for a reason to arrest both her and Chanyeol. To get dirt on both of them. 

“Soohyun?”

“uhh… yeah, so we got to the hotel” 

**************************

The hotel was gorgeous.

Soohyun gaped at the architecture of stone pillars, and swirls of art carved into the cement. It all looked like straight out of a DaVinci painting. A large fountain with the same stone material lay in the middle.

The floor was all marble, clean and smooth. Soohyun could see her reflection in each tile.

“ya!” Sehun almost whined at her. He was irritated, not only had Jongin ruined their plan from the get-go but she had to go and faint on the plane and create what he had called “victim attention.” They needed to stand out in a good way, not in a way where the flight attendants eyed both him and Chanyeol for not doing anything as she fainted. 

Sehun nodded towards the janitor who had been mopping the floor, and shook his hand. Soohyun could’ve sworn that they had just exchanged something. 

“Soohyun” 

She turned around at the sound of Jongins usual welcoming voice. She wanted to smile at him, laugh at the coincidence that they were both there. If there even was one… Soohyun remembered Chanyeol talking about how they were staying at the most popular hotel for these events. 

Instead, she felt herself tense up. Chanyeol wouldn’t try to kill him in front of all these people, would he?

“You’re staying here too it seems! I’m glad I’ll get to see you around!”

Before she could answer him, Chanyeols arm wrapped around her waist pulling her away. Jongin looked at them confused, as a woman approached him giving him the keys to his room and talking to him about the hotels history

“Jongi-”

“Don’t bother talking to him…” Sehun interrupted almost inaudibly walking alongside her and Chanyeol “He’ll be dead soon”

“I told you, I’m not going to let you kill him” She looked up at Chanyeol who was still holding onto her waist. He didn’t react. He kept walking, making her keep up with his pace.

Sehun led them to the back of the hotel towards the employees area and down a tall garden, a small strip of loose rocks allowing them to travel between the walls of dead flower.

“we’re staying in the private suite, it was designed as an extra room for anyone who doesn’t want their whereabouts known”

“so our names won’t be on the list?”

Sehun smiled back at Chanyeol “our names, our prints, nothing. They wipe the whole suite clean and only a couple of the workers will know we were here. They don’t even come in. These are designed for royals so it’s usually their staff who prepare the suite. No one can be trusted right?” 

They reached a small gate with vines wrapped around the thin metal structure. 

“let’s just say you have to pay a pretty big amount of money to stay here” Sehun finished taking out the small key Soohyun knew he had been given by the janitor.

_And I’m guessing we’re not the ones who paid_, Soohyun thought shoving Chanyeol away. He had been holding onto her too long and she was starting to feel lightheaded again for a different reason. 

Sehun opened the gate and they walked into what she could only describe was a small house. It was hidden away from the hotel, the garden being the main reason it wasn’t visible to the public eye. Soft clouds of smoke could be seen coming from the chimney. 

“They stashed the place by the way”

Chanyeol nodded as they walked inside, Soohyun was about to ask with what, but didn’t have to wait long for an answer. She gasped looking at the inside of the room. She had expected a cozy atmosphere, a fire burning, with leather-bound antique books in stacks, with some sort of Italian wine waiting on the table beside it.

Instead, there were weapons

Guns, knives, handcuffs, anything she could think of that she needed to capture and kill a person was there. Small rows of glass bottles lay by the fire with a brown substance inside. Soohyun picked one of them up, looking at the inside carefully. It was a thin liquid that moved easily if she shook the bottle.

“Don’t touch that!” Chanyeol yelled at her “One drop and your skin burns. It’s acid. Jesus, Sehun exactly how does this guy want us to kill Uccello?”

Sehun shrugged mesmerized by everything. Almost like a kid in a candy store. “He just said make it good”

“And he made sure that we had what we needed to accomplish that” Chanyeol laughed “he’s sick”

“what client of ours isn’t?” 

Sehun took two small handguns and put them in his back pockets. “I’ll be back I’m going to scope the area and get some knowledge on the security cameras.”

“I’ll pull up Uccellos schedule as well as the fashion shows.” Chanyeol took off his jacket and sat down, shoving the knives on the table aside as he opened the laptop they had brought. 

Sehun nodded at Chanyeol and left the suite. 

She didn’t know what to do. Her eyes went to her suitcase. Right… She needed to get out of these clothes. It had been too long and she needed to wear something comfier. 

“what are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, turning around to face her as she took off her coat and shoes

“I’m changing”

He grinned, “does my stray need help with that too?” 

Soohyun walked up to him, throwing the coat aside. She took off his glasses, and saw the physical shock go through Chanyeol when she threw them next to her coat.

“yes actually I do” It’s what she needed. A stress reliever. Soohyun wanted Chanyeol to be that. Sitting on top of him, she straddled his thighs between her legs. 

His hands flew to her waist, caressing her body delicately. Too delicately. Soohyun had noticed it before, but Chanyeol seemed to have changed a bit since getting on the plane. Like something was bothering him.

It didn’t matter, as long as she could be around with him. Keep him with her, it’s what she cared about. Soohyun wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. A shiver went down her spine as Chanyeols hands went to work on the back of her romper, undoing the laces he had tied before. She could feel what parts he was done with as cold air hit her barren skin.

“This is different” She spoke against shirt, his scent intoxicating her more by the second. 

“what is?” Chanyeol let his breath hit the back of her neck. She shivered again, he did it on purpose, and she knew as she felt him chuckle against her. 

“Us…” Soohyun answered. “Somethings… different”

He undid the last knot, “I’m not falling in love with you if that’s what you think”

Soohyun couldn’t help but laugh at that. “let me guess… you still need to kill me right?”

“precisely”

He was done. yet neither of them moved. Soohyun rested her head against his shoulder while Chanyeol held onto her. They stayed like that for a while. It was strange, yet exactly what she needed. What they both needed. A sort of closeness and physical touch they always seemed to be craving.

“Are you scared?” Chanyeol suddenly asked quietly. 

“I already told you no”

“not of me, of what’s going to happen tomorrow. You feel it too don’t you? Something big is going to happen” 

Soohyun frowned, she did feel it. Thinking it was just stress, she had pushed it aside. They were supposed to only kill one guy but ever since the beginning she knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Uccello was practically the devil in their book. An underground rat with connections to more than the president himself could ever dream of.

He was going to be hard to take down, was it all even worth it? The amount of money they were going to be paid clearly was for Sehun and Chanyeol. 

“I think-” Soohyun lifted her head to look at him, he looked frustrated again. Nothing like his usual teasing or bloodthirsty killing attitudes he seemed to trade off on. “I’m more scared of us acting like this. Of us acting almost…normal” she admitted.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and smirked, the one that made his dimple show up, “I can change the mood real quick. I haven’t changed you know? What we have won’t ever change.”

“and what exactly do we have?”

“simple. I’m your owner” 

Soohyun ran her hand through his blonde hair, ignoring him. His hair was soft, his lips his skin. All of it soft except his hands that were rough and callused from years of training and killing he had done. 

“I mean it” he pressed, “I control what happens” His hand flew up to her wrist making her stop touching his hair.

“and what exactly is happening?”

He smiled, “Ah… you’re so naive” His eyes went to the door “where do you think Sehun went?”

“to scout the area?”

“sure” Chanyeol shrugged “but also to kill your little friend, while I kept you distracted” 

Soohyun let go of him and stood up. Her heart dropped, as her vision started blurring. He wouldn’t… He wouldn’t. “You wouldn’t” she repeated her thoughts. The same two words filling her head. Chanyeol wouldn’t…Not Jongin. Anyone but him, please….

She didn’t wait for him to answer, Soohyun ran. Ran out the door, out into the garden down the small rocky path and back to the hotel. She didn’t care if she was barefoot, it didn’t matter if her romper was untied and her whole back was exposed to the cold air. She needed to save Jongin. 

Running into the employees only area, Soohyun pushed past people carrying piles of clean linen bedsheets and trays. She ran into the main entrance and looked around for any signs of blood or murder.

_Stupid! _of course Sehun wouldn’t kill him here. 

“Excuse me!” She shouted at the front desk, “What room is Kim Jongin staying in?” The man eyed her appearance carefully, he was judging her.

“Kim Jongin please tell me!” 

He didn’t reply instead he shouted at the security guard in Italian. Probably telling him to kick her out, Soohyun ran out of the hotel and into the streets. She needed to think. If Sehun wanted to kill him it’d be in his hotel room, no… that would cause too much attention and he wasn’t their main target. Jongin was one of the important guests on the list.

He’d try to make it look natural. Making sure the guard wasn’t looking. Soohyun ran back into the hotel and through the emergency stairs. It was Jongin so he was probably in the most expensive suite they could offer, or at least one of them. She ran up the stairs ignoring the pain in her calves as they practically begged her to stop.

The only natural way Soohyun could think of was drowning, but the bathtub would be too suspicious. It had to be the VIP pool. It was perfect, a normal accident could easily happen there. Opening the door to the highest level the hotel had, she ran into the hallway. The carpets were soft under her bare feet giving her bliss through all the chaos that was going on inside her head. Her feet had definitely earned their fair share of cuts from running in the garden. 

There! Soohyun read the sign for the VIP pool area and turned the corner. She slammed the door opened ignoring the noise it made as it hit the wall.

“JONGIN!”

It looked empty, the water completely still and undisturbed. The area was small and indoors with glass walls that allowed natural sunlight to bathe the area during the daytime.

Had she been wrong? Soohyun walked up to the pool looking inside. It didn’t look like there was a body in there.

“JONGIN!” She yelled again this time with a break in her voice. It was probably too late, there was too much time wasted. Sehun had been alone too long and even now she didn’t know where he was.

A slow clap came from the far end of the pool area, followed by more. 

“Good job stray”

Chanyeol appeared from the shadows behind plastic palm trees clapping slowly for her, “that took you only ah-” he checked his watch “-only 15 minutes to figure out? but if this was real your friend would’ve died”

It had only been 15 minutes? It had felt like an eternity to her. Soohyun fell to the ground letting out a choked sob. “He’s alive?” She had to ask. Soohyun needed a direct answer.

“I mean… for now he is” Chanyeol walked towards her “he still needs to die”

She started crying, it was embarrasing but she couldn’t stop.

“Are you… crying?” Chanyeol sounded confused.

Soohyun nodded letting out another sob, it wasn’t because she was sad, or scared. She was happy that Jongin was alive. That he hadn’t died because of her. He was still breathing and healthy and well. If Chanyeol was going to kill him she wasn’t going to be late. She had a second chance.

“You didn’t even cry when I tried killing you, yet you cry for others?” Chanyeol looked at her wonderingly. Like he couldn’t grasp the concept that wanting someone other than yourself to live was normal. He sighed grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

“Are you scared?”

He asked again, for a split second she was able to feel annoyed through the storm of tears that were attacking her.

“No… Can you stop asking me that?” She sniffled “it’s like you’re waiting for me to say yes” Soohyun shook off his hand, and Chanyeol nodded “its because I am”

“Well I’m not!” Soohyun wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He tilted his head to the side the wondering look never leaving him. “well you passed the last part of my training.”

“Which is?”

“Finding an assassins target-“ he paused “-or in your case helping an assassins target, This is exactly the place Sehun would’ve led your friend to kill him off”

She didn’t like hearing about Jongins death even if it was theoretical. Why would she need to know such a thing? “You’re starting to think more like an assassin” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow “even though you can’t ever seem to look and act like one” 

Soohyun looked down at her feet. They were slightly bloody from stepping on pebbles and twigs, but dirty more than anything. Chanyeol followed her gaze “ya, you got dirty I can help with that”

With one simple push on the shoulders, Chanyeol sent her flying into the pool. Soohyun shrieked at the temperature of the water. It had been colder than what she would’ve guessed. She dived underwater to get her body used to the temperature, blurry blue pool lights filling her vision as she opened her eyes underneath. 

Soohyun hadn’t even noticed Chanyeol had jumped in after her. His face was now in front of her strands of his hair moving gracefully like grass on a windy day. Chanyeol grabbed her, pulling her towards him, and to her pleasure and surprise.

He kissed her.

_Countdown to Chanyeols Disappearance: 72 hours_


	7. Promise

A cup of water was set in front of her. Soohyun watched it as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. It wasn’t. She just had nothing else to do. Tapping lightly on the metal table she counted the seconds. Detective Jung was taking too long.

“Can I at least get something to eat?!” She yelled at the two way mirror.

No answer, she groaned, her back arching against the metal chair. They had been talking for hours now, It was starting to make her cramp.

The door opened as Detective Jung excused herself “so”

“so…”

“I apologize for that mild break, but Soohyun” she clasped her hands together “No breaks anymore, I promise. Now, tell me exactly what happened in Italy.”

Soohyun smiled at the word promise…That word had meant so much to her during the massacre. It was what had made her and Chanyeol almost act normal towards each other… almost.

She stood up, walking around the small interrogation room. “we made a deal this morning, right?”

“yes we did…”

“If I tell you everything I know about the Vatican massacre you’ll set me free?”

Detective Jung smiled, never breaking her cool demeanor.

“You’ll be free until caught again”

*********************

She was angry.

No, she was completely fuming. Soohyun wanted to murder Chanyeol and Sehun instead of Uccello. This wasn’t what she signed up for.

“Excuse me”

Soohyun turned around as a man grabbed a glass of wine from her tray. A waiter, that’s all she was in this plan. She wanted to go up to Chanyeol and throw one of these expensive drinks in his face.

The place was more crowded than she had expected. Anyone who was important was here today. Flashes of the paparazzi cameras lit up the inside of the venue, as they tried to capture shots of all the celebrities who kept arriving outside. Her eyes caught Chanyeol looking as amazing as ever; his long body complimented by a normal black suit because he didn’t want to attract too much attention. As if he didn’t have a crowd of people looking at him. Soohyun figured they were all probably wondering if he was a celebrity or a royal prince. He smirked at her as he walked over.

“A uniform suits you”

His eyes traveled down her all black suit and landed on the white apron wrapped around her waist “takes you back doesn’t it? Remember when you were my waitress at that diner?” He placed his hand on her lower back and signaled her to turn to the right. “That’s Uccello”

The man was as wealthy looking as she had expected, dressed in what she could only imagine was the main brand of the event. He was talking to a crowd of cameras around him, a golden ring on each finger, with at least 5 different bodyguards around him. He was younger than she had imagined too, probably around Chanyeol’s age. The man had long brown straight hair down to his shoulders, which seemed to be the center point of his entire getup. Everyone loved him. Everyone wanted to talk to him; it was going to be hard…

“Go serve him a drink”

“I’m not a damn servant”

Chanyeol smiled knowingly, pushing her forward “no, but you are a waitress”

Soohyun was about to reply to him when Uccello saw her, signaling her to come over. All eyes were suddenly on her. The man laughed earning a fake and loud reaction from everyone. They all laughed with him. Whatever he said or did everyone would react.

Holding out the drinks, Uccello took one swallowing it quickly and setting it back down onto the tray. “Thank you miss, you may go now” Soohyun took a look at his rings, each of them having specific symbols on it. Three of a lion of some sort, while the other two were of a snake.

“Miss” he repeated looking slightly burdened.

_Oh I’m definitely going to kill you now_, the thought popped in her head as she walked away. Chanyeol was gone. Of course he was. She didn’t even know what the plan was. Only that when they needed her to kill him she would know. Sehun had disappeared early in the morning to take care of all the security cameras that were around. Knowing him he was probably in the security room. Successfully knocking out all the poor men who worked there.

The cameras flashed wildly from outside as a group of people walked in. She could tell some of them were famous models and singers, and one of them was Jongin. News of his families power must’ve gotten around. Relief swept through Soohyun, it was good seeing him alive. She hadn’t gotten over the scare she had gotten yesterday.

“Jongin!”

He turned around and smiled at her quickly losing it as he took a look at her outfit and the tray she was holding. _Oh right_… Soohyun watched embarrassed as he walked towards her.

“Why are you serving drinks?”

“Uh… it’s the only way I was able to see the show”

Frowning at that, he grabbed the tray from her hands setting it on the ground. “Come here” before she could say no, Jongin grabbed her hands pulling her away from the entrance. He led her up a curved flight of beige stairs that were decorated in small stoned cherubs. The top was a simple hallway lined with multiple doors that matched the staircase as well as a bright red velvet carpet.

“The fashion show is in the main hall, so I arranged for a private room up here” he grimaced “sometimes these events can get tiring.” He opened the door, inside was enough for anyone to get rest and prepare themselves for an event. It was a room she’d imagine a model would get before going on the runway, a couch large enough to lay on, a coffee table with a basket full of snacks and amenities as well as full body mirror and a vanity to do makeup on.

“You can rest here if you want” Jongin smiled handing her a water bottle “and when it’s time for the show, you’ll come as my guest, don’t worry about serving anyone”

She smiled; he was always so sweet to her. Jongin had always been a good friend. Soft, caring, yet funny and a good dancer and partier. Soohyun drank from the water bottle before returning it to him.

“Thank you, but I should get back… My friends, they pulled a lot of strings to have me work at this event” she lied. Soohyun knew that even though she hated being a fake waitress, it was a chance to get closer to Uccello without the bodyguards suspecting her.

His smile faltered, for a second he looked hurt. “Soohyun we’ve been friends for a long time haven’t we?

She nodded “since we were kids, you were always there for me”

“And I still am” Jongin replied gently, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. He smelled nice, and he was warm. Always so warm. She couldn’t help but hug him back for a second wishing that she could go back to before she met Chanyeol. To a time when they would hang out just to pass the time, go to stupid concerts and festivals. Get in trouble for small things and laugh about it later. There was a time she had even considered marrying him. Who else but him? He had always been there for her, their families were friends. It seemed like the most logical choice to fall in love with him, to stay with him. They had trusted each other, depended on each other for so many years and now…

She couldn’t think of a world without Chanyeol. Soohyun felt guilty, it wasn’t like either of them were her love interests. Though, Jongin fit the childhood crush more. Chanyeol had become more like water to her, a necessity. She needed to be around him, needed to see him. She needed Chanyeol.

“I know you are” Soohyun replied with little emotion, the hold on him loosening as she tried to break the hug. She couldn’t, Jongin held on. “Which is why” he whispered “I hope you forgive me” He backed away looking at his watch “in ten seconds it should take effect”

“What?”

“8…” Jongin muttered, “You should lay on the couch, I don’t want you getting hurt”

“I don’t-” she stopped, what was she about to say? The room started spinning as any comprehensible sentence she wanted to think about wouldn’t form.

“7…”

Her eyes started closing, was she fainting from stress again? No… this was different, even when she fainted she was able to think straight. Her mind was in puzzles as she tried to make sense of what was happening… Jongin, something about Jongin_… think!_ She yelled at herself, what was it about Jongin? Her mind focused on the mirror, in the reflection she saw Jongin in front of her, a gun behind his hands.

“What did you-” she couldn’t finish the sentence as she fell forward.

“Do?” Jongin finished for her, he sighed. Looking worried. “I’m saving you Soohyun”

*****

**(Chanyeol pov**)

“Hey”

Sehun greeted him with the utmost lack of enthusiasm Chanyeol had ever heard. He was draped over the chair as he watched the security camera monitors.

In the dark corner were the two guards he had knocked out, both tied and blindfolded. “Did they see you?” Chanyeol had to make sure just in case.

Sehun shook his head never taking his eyes away from the screens “even if they did, I hit them hard enough to forget”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel bad for the idiots on the ground. It wasn’t like they were involved in this. Just took the wrong shift. “So what’s the body count for today?” a term usually meant for multiple deaths, him and Sehun had changed it when they first started being hitman. A code to how many people they had to deal with in order to get their target.

“About” Sehun paused as he counted in his head “too many”

He smacked the younger on the back of the head; he needed specifics even if it was Sehuns job to keep track of body count. “tsk” Sehun muttered rubbing the back of his head as waved his hand towards the monitors. “You really think I’d be able to count this many people? Even with a guest list there’s still staff, waiters, paparazzi, bodyguards, the models and all that fun stuff”

“Yeah well, take a guess”

Sehun raised an eyebrow at him and sighed “to make the number smaller…I’d say well over 100 people that are surrounding Uccello alone, over 50 big celebrities that will be sitting near or by him meaning a lot of photos are going to be taken, and then 5 personal bodyguards, not counting the ones he has hidden around.”

Chanyeol cursed under his breath, he didn’t want to do it. He wanted to make sure they’d kill Uccello during the fashion show, but there were too many witness. “Sehun…”

“Yeah I know” Sehun replied “we’re going to have to kill him at the black market meetup”

“It’s the only way”

“The money better be worth it” Sehun sat up, “ya… what is that?”

Chanyeol followed his gaze, there. In the far left monitor was Jongin walking out of a room. Chanyeol rolled his eyes; of course he would get his own room. “It’s just the rich boy”

“No-“Sehun stood up this time trying to get a closer look “It looked like Soohyun was inside the room when he left”

Annoyance spiked inside him. She never follows a plan. “I’ll go check it out”

Sehun grabbed his arm “wait no, this could probably work out?”

“what do you mean?”

“I mean, let that rich boy distract her” Sehun pressed “that way we can focus on the mission without Soohyun screwing it up or getting in our way.”

Chanyeol pulled his arm back, He knew he was right, but he hadn’t been able to control her yet. There was still so much to do, if she was with that guy it could turn out the opposite of how he wanted. Her going home

“I promised that she could kill Uccello…”

Sehun snorted “and when have you ever actually kept a promise? Remember Brannon that wealthy American man you promised not to kill if he gave you 12,000,000 won? What happened to him exactly Chanyeol?”

“I killed him the next day…”

“you killed him the next day” Sehun laughed shaking his head “ah, and what about your other strays?”

Chanyeol glared at Sehun, but he didn’t seem phased. Instead Sehun turned around continuing to watch the monitors. “The minute they fell in love with you, you…” he paused “and I claimed the price that had been put on their heads. Do you think Soohyun deserves a promise? Is she different from the rest?”

“She’s not”

“Do you think she’ll fall in love with you?”

“When don’t they?”

“…. And do you think you’ll actually be able to kill her when the time comes?”

Chanyeol didn’t blink “of course, which is exactly why I need to get her back.” He turned around “because she’s my _stray_” he put emphasis on the word as he walked out of the room.

Sehuns little talk had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Why does it matter if he let Soohyun kill Uccello because he promised her? It’s not like it won’t change her fate. She still needed to die sooner or later. He pushed past the crowd of people not caring for common courtesies. He was going to get her back and train her more. This was taking too long.

Chanyeol was about to go up the stairs when something pressed against the back of his head. He knew what it was, he just didn’t expect it.

“Park Chanyeol”

He grinned turning around and facing his gunman. Of course it was Soohyun’s friend. He didn’t look like a little rich boy anymore, his face stern and heavy with emotions. “ah… I guess I could say I should’ve expected this, tell me Jongin was it? Were you always planning on killing me or was this a last minute thing?”

“shut up, and walk towards the back”

Chanyeol pressed his forehead against the end of the gun “and if I don’t?” Jongin glared at him.

“Shoot me” he had to stop himself, remembering Soohyun acting the same way before. It was disturbing to him; he had never dared someone to shoot him before. Then again, Chanyeol had never been at the end of a gun. He was too good of a killer for that. The only one who had ever had the guts to was Soohyun.

He watched in amazement as Jongin smiled, pulling the trigger.

Soohyun woke up to the sound of blood curdling screams. Not just one person, but many.

She blinked multiple times, the effect of the drug still in place. Jongin had put something in the water bottle. Why? Chanyeol… where was Chanyeol? He said he was saving her, he couldn’t mean…

The image of the gun behind her friends back displayed itself in her mind. He was going to kill Chanyeol, Jongin didn’t tell her. It was obvious though, he wanted to save her from Chanyeol. _Oh god…_

Chanyeol… Chanyeol… Her mind filled with his name, forcing herself to stand up. She needed to find him, before Jongin did. Sloppily, Soohyun made her way out of the room, opening the door she felt like she had entered one of the 7 gates of hell. All she could see was red.

Blood was splattered everywhere, there were screams coming from every corner. “Chanyeol…” she muttered softly, too drugged to move or talk correctly. A woman frantically ran towards Soohyun, her hair out of place and her skin stained from blood she could tell wasn’t her own. The woman ran past Soohyun and into Jongins private room quickly shutting the door.

The sound of four gunshots could be heard followed by more screaming. The security room, Sehun should be there. Her mind had started to clear as she straightened up. Peering over the edge of the hallway balcony, Soohyun had to hold back from throwing up. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it as she stepped back. So many dead bodies…what had happened? The screaming never faltered, the continuous sound of extreme panic surrounded her.

Her heart pounded against her chest, being an assassin was one thing. Seeing one man die she had gotten used to, but to experience this type of horror never occurred to her. So many innocent people lay below her.

“Soohyun!”

She turned around, tears of relief streaming down her face at the sight of Sehun; he was okay, better than okay. He looked unharmed and looked as if he had just arrived to the event. Not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle. He was perfect and if he was okay Chanyeol should be too.

“You look like shit” He muttered grabbing her arm and pulling her away. “Sehun, what happened?” His lips formed into a straight line as he took her further away from the staircase. He didn’t answer as he led her to the emergency exits.

Once inside Soohyun watched as Sehun closed the exit doors and pulled out a key from his pocket locking them.

“wait” she grabbed his arm “what if other people want to escape?”

Sehun tucked the key in his pocket and shrugged. Suddenly he pushed her against the wall, his hands on her shoulders “this is your fault you know, and I would kill you but that’s Chanyeol’s job”

“Where’s Chanyeol?” She asked quietly, unlike Chanyeol she wasn’t confident in playing around with Sehun when he was bloodthirsty and ready to kill. Both were dangerous, both were terrifying when they wanted to be, yet Sehun seemed to care less for her than Chanyeol seemed to. Especially in moments like these. When he was mad, she had to be careful, no matter how laid back Sehun seemed when it meant doing his job. She knew he wouldn’t hesitate. She wasn’t a toy to him just a nuisance.

“Tell me” Sehun asked her, looking into her eyes. “What happens when rooms full of underground black market traders hear a gunshot?” He didn’t wait for her to answer, instead Sehun pointed towards the door he had locked “That. That’s what happens, a war. All of them thinking the attacks are aimed towards them; bodyguards pull out their guns, people start shooting. People start dying”

Soohyun flinched as another gunshot was heard… “Who shot first?”

“Your little friend did” Sehun stepped back, letting go of her shoulders. “Don’t ask me where Chanyeol is, I can’t find him.”

“We have to look for him, I can stop Jongin.”

Sehun grabbed her wrist; pulling out a gun from his back pocket he placed it on her open palm. “Chanyeol can take care of himself; we have a job to finish.”

Soohyun looked at him in disgust, how could he leave his friend for a job? For money? Uccello was nothing to her. What worried her was Chanyeol, she knew she was obsessed with him, Soohyun knew her world revolved around him now. Yet she never knew how much she cared if he died. Sehun looked at her and shook his head. “Chanyeol is okay, he can take care of himself” he repeated the last part for the second time. She realized that he was trying to convince himself more than her.

She would never call him out on it though… she looked at the gun in her hand hesitating.

“Listen, once an assassin accepts a job, they have to do it. No matter what, or else it’s their heads next. It’s how it works, if we don’t kill Uccello they’ll come after us next. They can’t have people who know their plans be walking around. If Chanyeol is okay” Sehun stopped “Chanyeol _is_ okay, but he won’t be and neither will we if we don’t kill this bastard”

“Where is he?”

Sehun laughed a sarcastic mean short chuckle. “It’s funny how these people are, the show must go on right? Uccello took the distraction as an advantage to make his way to the black market meetup”

Putting the gun in her back pocket, she nodded. “Okay I’ll help you”

Sehun quickly put the earpiece they use to communicate in her ear. “Help me? No” he sighed “I’m going to help that son of a bitch keep a promise for once. Chanyeol will owe me forever if I do-“ he took out another gun from his jacket and loaded it.

“You’re going to the meetup, and you’re going to kill Uccello just like he promised.”

**Countdown to Chanyeols disappearance: 48 Hours**


	8. The Insane

“Now go down the stairs”

Soohyun followed Sehun’s instructions, walking down a small flight of concrete stairs. They had waited a couple hours until things had died down at the fashion show to leave. Everyone was a suspect to the Italian police. They were out investigating, as well as asking help from the public to catch the culprits.

The gun in her hand felt heavy, it was fully loaded but she wasn’t ready. Her thoughts still filled on finding Chanyeol. Soohyun hadn’t been surprised when Sehun told her Uccello would be down here for a while; she also wasn’t surprised when he told her the meeting would be underground.

Literally under an ancient bathhouse in Rome.

How obvious… Soohyun had thought. The whole thing was cliché yet it seemed to work for them. What was actually an attraction for tourists had been conveniently closed down for ‘re-construction’ these people have power. Enough power to close down something as famous and guarded as this.

“Keep walking past the small theatre and white stands filled with info. Uccello likes anything flashy so I guess look for the best display?”

“Wow thanks.” She didn’t know if it was her imagination but Soohyun could swear she heard screams of anguish coming from the farther end of the cemented maze.

“Sehun what exactly do they do in these meetings?” Soohyun couldn’t help but imagine a bunch of important people in suits sitting around a table and talking like a glorified world leaders meeting.

“You really want to know?” Sehun spoke through the earpiece again, “let’s just say it’s not really a meetup, there are certain things that can’t be bought and traded through shipping… so once a year anything that was bought they all meet and see that it gets to the buyer… personally”

_Oh… _Soohyun didn’t even want to imagine what types of things had to be so important these people would risk themselves to deliver.

Her footsteps echoed in unison with the soft whirring of the ventilation system. Soohyun reached a dimly lit tunnel walked past a display of mid-century Rome equipment, until finding another staircase. Going further down, she found herself at a dark entrance.

“I think I’m here”

It was another tunnel, except this time it didn’t have any overhead lights on the ceiling. Instead large pillar shaped LED screens shone in blue as images of crystals or waterfalls came to life on them. Multiple had been set up down the small space illuminating the path.

“That means my job is done, the rest is up to you” Sehun said simply.

“Sehun!” her whisper echoed and she covered her mouth instinctively. It was no use he had disconnected. “Asshole” she mouthed, too afraid to make noise again. Soohyun could only see darkness up ahead, as well as hear more tortured screaming.

Carefully walking, Soohyun found herself towards the end.

“You’ve done well for your first time”

“I didn’t come here to get praised, has it been done?”

The voices came behind her. It was Uccello’s voice… and Jongins. Soohyun quickly hid behind the last led screen, holding her breath to listen better. She wouldn’t be able to shoot Uccello with Jongin around. They had stopped four screens ahead of her, talking face to face in front of what was now the image of fire. The tunnel lit up in red as the displays all changed to match the fiery image of the one they were at.

Sudden rage spiked into her as she thought of what Jongin had caused all those dead people. All their plans ruined.

Soohyun wanted to just shoot Uccello, and confront Jongin about everything. She was mad, mad that he lied to her, mad that he was working with guys like him, and mad that she didn’t know him better. Didn’t know him like she thought she did…

Taking one step silently, Soohyun made up her mind. She was going to do this quick. It didn’t look like Uccello’s 500 bodyguards were around. Her guess was that these meetings included very little witnesses. She was just going to pop out, point, and shoot. Easy right? With one final deep breath, Soohyun lunged just as she was grabbed from the waist.

It took everything in her not to yell from the shock; he seemed to notice too as Chanyeol’s hand flew up to cover her mouth. He quickly dragged her back, taking her behind another long white stand in the corner. Photos and old documents of ancient Rome were taped to it. _The History of the Caracalla baths_ tunnels written in black marker on top.

“Don’t be stupid” he whispered into her ear, not letting go of her waist. His other hand let go of her mouth, snatching the gun from her hand and putting it in his back pocket.

“You didn’t know what I was about to do.”

“It doesn’t matter; I know it was going to be stupid. Uccello bodyguards are still around, they’re just hiding.”

_Oh well… _Soohyun wanted to care, but she didn’t. All that mattered now was that Chanyeol was alive just like Sehun said. Without realizing it she had leaned back against his chest, her body wanting to make sure it was really him.

He had been following Uccello too, Soohyun was grateful that Sehun and Chanyeol were so in sync with their planning. No wonder they made such a perfect team.

Soohyun turned around to face him, his face shadowed by the tunnels dark lighting and the stand that was blocking the now amethyst crystal filled screens.

He looked tired, and relieved at the same time. Soohyun raised her hands as she cupped his face, her thumbs softly stroking against his cheekbones. He had fought someone, Jongin probably? She didn’t know. His once slicked back hair now disheveled, a small patch of blood coloring his blonde strands.

His suit was a mess too, only wearing the white long sleeve he had underneath; she figured he had ditched the outer black jacket somewhere. His black pants torn from the knees. Soohyun couldn’t think of anything to say except…

“You’re the worst assassin ever”

It never got old. Seeing Chanyeol’s annoyed face and bitter smile, as he glared down at her “Yeah? Well I can thank _you_ for that” he grabbed her hands stopping her from caressing his face, his fingers casually intertwining with hers. Soohyun laughed quietly. “You really have gone downhill since meeting me, how does that feel?”

A sly grin spread across his face, as he leaned closer to her. “Like I need to punish you later” his lips touched hers as he spoke, making her breath hitch. “but right now-“ he backed away “-I need to take care of Uccello and your little friend”

“No” she grabbed his sleeve, Soohyun knew Jongin had tried to kill Chanyeol, but she still didn’t want him dead. He was still her friend.

“No!?” Chanyeol repeated in a harsh whisper, looking as if she had lost her mind. She had, Soohyun didn’t know when, but ever since Chanyeol showed up all the fear inside her had subsided. Suddenly ready for anything, even killing Uccello. She wanted to laugh, laugh hysterically actually. Everything seemed okay now, like this was all a weird game of laser tag. “listen-“ Chanyeol broke off as two voices were heard

“Don’t worry your end of the deal was done, every dirty little news station and magazine under my power is currently reporting of an assassin named Chanyeol.”

“And he’s getting blamed for the massacre?”

Soohyun flattened herself against Chanyeol as the voices came closer. They were only a screen away now. She had been too focused on him she didn’t notice they had been coming towards them. Soohyun looked up at Chanyeol who was now listening intently to the conversation. His brows knitting together at the sound of his name.

“That. and many other things” Uccello spoke calmly. “Let’s just say everyone will know of the hitman Chanyeol after today”

“Good” Jongin spoke, Soohyun peered carefully behind the board, unlike Chanyeol he didn’t look like he had been in any type of fight. His hands placed behind his back elegantly as he walked with Uccello. They stopped in front of the white stand, as the two shook hands.

“Looks like our deal here is done”

“Like I promised, I brought you Chanyeol”

And then, it all happened so fast Soohyun couldn’t keep up.

Chanyeol had seemed to realize what was about to happen as he pulled out her gun from his pocket, handing it to her, all while roughly grabbing her arm and shoving her against the far wall. With impressive speed even for him, he used his body and the darkness of the tunnel to block her from sight. Just as Uccello looked behind the stand.

“Ah, Chanyeol so you _are_ here following me, lovely to meet you”

He stood still, completely motionless, except his chest. Soohyun noticed his breathing had sped up, something that was odd for Chanyeol. He was always so composed when killing.

Uccello laughed as he backed away, “come into the light, let’s talk” Chanyeol cleared his throat and looked back at her for a second, but it was enough for her to get the message. His eyes threatening as he silently warned her not to move. He walked away and went towards the two men, leaving her behind the stand.

“So you’re the assassin trying to kill me” Uccello mused “tell me, how much are they paying you?” Soohyun could practically feel the smug smile tug on Chanyeol’s lips as he shrugged

“Not nearly as much as you think you’re worth”

It was a lie, but he was good at lying. Soohyun was glad he knew how to stall, but it bothered her that he was doing it so she could leave. He wanted to handle all this by himself, he wanted to _save _her. Something she never thought he would do.

It made her angry, what happened to the promise? That she would kill Uccello? He thought she was still weak, he thought she was just his pet who needed to obey orders. Except, instead of a stray he wanted to kill, she suddenly felt like a pet he needed to take care of. Soohyun wasn’t going to leave this tunnel without him. Even if it got her killed.

“Go on take a guess” Chanyeol taunted him, she could see his head tilt to the side as he gave Uccello one of his signature ‘I’m innocent’ looks.

That was when he punched him. Uccello lost control quickly as his hand balled up into a fist, swinging at Chanyeol’s lower jaw. Soohyun watched as he took it, his footing never faltering.

Rubbing his jaw, he spat blood towards Jongin’s feet. Soohyun couldn’t watch anymore, she had to do something. Just like last time before Chanyeol stopped her, she silently took a step forward. Except this time she did lunge.

Exposing herself into the light of the screen, Soohyun quickly ran up to a distracted Uccello placing the tip of her gun on the back of his head.

“Ya!” Chanyeol yelled at her, as Jongins eyes widened. Her actions making all of Uccello hidden bodyguards come out. Five guns suddenly being pointed in her direction. Soohyun looked at Chanyeol and smiled, even now she still wasn’t scared. That’s right… she told herself, think of this as a game. A game you’re trying to win.

“So this must be the girl” Uccello raised his hands up slowly in defense. So slow she wandered if he was doing it to mess with her, to give her a sense of fake accomplishment. Jongin took a step forward earning one of the guns to be pointed at him

“Leave her out of this that was part of our deal.”

“yes but you see-“ Uccello turned around to face her, the tip of her gun gliding from the back of his head to his forehead “-I have a problem with keeping people who try to kill me alive, I’m sure you can understand”

“Ya! You are stupid!” Chanyeol yelled interrupting the conversation “you really never listen!”

“Don’t you just love that about me?” Soohyun smiled at Chanyeol making him cuss under his breath.

“Tell your men to drop the guns, or I swear I’ll put a bullet through your head right now” Soohyun pressed the weapon harder against his forehead. Uccello snapped fingers “hai sentito la ragazza!” he spoke loudly.

“Soohyun” Jongin stepped towards her again as Uccello’s bodyguards obeyed. Every gun except hers now on the ground. Y/N was still angry at him, and she wanted answers, but didn’t know anything he said was real anymore. Soohyun realized she couldn’t trust him fully ever again.

“Just answer me this Jongin… why? Why the massacre?”

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, I didn’t know one measly gunshot would cause such a scene. When I found out who he was” he looked at Chanyeol in blatant disgust “I knew I needed to get you away”

“You’re not an assassin?”

He shook his head “Just wanted to bring you home” Soohyun felt relief wash over her, he wasn’t a killer. She could handle Chanyeol being a killer, it was who he was, who he made himself to be. Not Jongin… sweet Jongin, with the soft brown eyes and adorable laugh. The boy who had always been there for her. It would’ve been hard to accept.

“When I saw you at the hotel going towards the private room, I knew something was off. No one stays in those unless they have something important to hide”

Soohyun frowned, they hadn’t been as secretive as she thought they had, but Sehun and Chanyeol never really were. They did things out in the open where anyone could walk in on them. As if they liked the thrill.

“It’s funny what money can do for you” Jongin continued, looking slightly ashamed “Pay off a couple of people, and I was able to find out everything. Then I made a deal with Uccello here, I tell him who’s out to kill him and he spares your life. As well as exposes Chanyeol to the world. Expose all the evil he’s done.”

“And what would that accomplish?!” Soohyun snapped at him, the frustration in her voice getting caught between the hollow walls. She had to calm down; he was getting her emotional again.

“He would never be able to kill again if he’s on the run.”

She shook her head “no, it doesn’t matter” Soohyun looked at Uccello, her gun never leaving the spot between his eyes “He was going to _kill_ Chanyeol”

Jongin raised an eyebrow, looking at her seriously “and you would care that much?”

Soohyun looked at the ground awkwardly. She wasn’t prepared for that type of question.

“She would” Chanyeol answered for her, he had been watching the conversation with a death glare towards Jongin. His arms crossed with one foot jutting out as he tapped the ground impatiently during their small talk “She’s weird and cries for anyone who isn’t her dying”

Soohyun looked at Chanyeol in shock, his words hadn’t sounded harsh. They were judgmental yes, but with a hint of recognition. As if he were telling Jongin that’s just who she was. That he knew and understood it, and even if it was abnormal to him, he was okay with it.

“Don’t you… Soohyun?”

She almost dropped the gun. It had been the first time he had said her name out loud without any anger complimented in his tone, He didn’t even say stray, just her name. Spoken as softly as one could possibly say it. He seemed surprised at himself too, suddenly looking as if someone had poured ice water on his head.

“No” Soohyun muttered “I mean yes, but you’re different.” She admitted “What would you always say to me about dying?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer, confusion still lingering in him as he frowned at the mistake he had just made. She wanted to laugh at him, in their little game that was practically a foul. Calling her sweetly by her name only meant two things, he was starting to care for her, or she had earned his full respect. Soohyun didn’t want to know which one it was.

“-That you’re the one who needs to kill me” she continued when he didn’t “And I’ve made up my mind too, If anyone’s killing Chanyeol it’s me” Soohyun looked at Uccello in the eyes.

Jongin shook his head “I didn’t mean to have Chanyeol killed just publicly shamed into hiding, or thrown in jail, but If Uccello were to kill him that was up to him, not me. My priority” He pointed at her “was you”

Chanyeol snorted coming back to life “rich boy wanted to play with dangerous people, and thought no one would get killed.” Chanyeol walked up to Soohyun and smiled at her. A warm smile she didn’t think would appear in a time like this. “Should we show him the truth, my little stray?”

Soohyun grinned back at him; for once enjoying the stupid nickname. They were suddenly in agreement. Their minds had clicked together, becoming one. It was thrilling. The electricity between them at an all-time high. 

_That’s right…_ she thought, _we’re both crazy after all. _Ever since the beginning both of them had been losing their mind just a little every second they spent with each other. Slowly falling deeper into their own little game that made life just a bit more exciting. He had made her life more exciting, and she knew he felt the same about her. Soohyun didn’t regret anything, even now when she was about to do something completely insane. 

Chanyeol eyes wandered down her body, the tension between them escalating. She wanted to kiss him for it. Later though, she had to stay focused. They had to stay focused.

“Though” Chanyeol turned back to look at Jongin “I did make her a promise” he sighed dramatically “you know how it is training pets, you need to give them a treat every so often.”

“I told you” Soohyun got annoyed, the energy between them still at its highest. She grabbed Chanyeol’s arm pulling her closer to him. “You’re nobody’s” He grinned down at her, both of them in an unwinding state of happiness and insanity that could only be compared to the mad hatter’s tea party.

Chanyeol kissed her, as she pulled the trigger. Blood splattering on them as the bullet went through Uccello’s frontal lobe and out the other end, hitting the led screen. Sparks flew as Chanyeol wiped the blood off her cheek with his thumb. He continued kissing her as the soulless body fell back.

Only he could make the world seem like it was playing in slow motion. Soohyun smiled into the kiss, she could hear the bodyguards yelling as they rushed to pick up their guns. Jongin shouted in the background telling her to move, as voltage sparks of the screen made the fire alarms go off blaring through the speaker system. 

A bullet flew past them, yet neither of them separated, both content in doing the insane.

**Countdown to Chanyeol’s disappearance: 35 hours**


	9. Love

What seemed like minutes were only seconds,

Seconds she’d never forget. 

As the world seemed to fall apart around them, Soohyun was surrounded by nothing but bliss.

Pure uninterrupted happiness. If she died, she wouldn’t mind going out this way… Something told her Chanyeol felt the same way.

Staring into his eyes, she smiled. His eyes glowing in the reflection of the sparks. Soohyun wanted to stay this way for the rest of her life, but there were still things to do.

He smiled back.

“now-“ Chanyeol sighed “-I think it’s time for us to run” He grabbed her hand, pulling her away just as another bullet flew past her head.

They ran down the tunnel, dodging behind the other screens as much as they could. 

“What about Jongin? We can’t leave him behind!”

Chanyeol sped up, not caring about the difference in their strength.

“He’s going to be fine, look behind you!”

Soohyun looked and almost tripped, every single bodyguard was running after them. Even new ones they hadn’t seen before. “Your friend is going to be fine! It’s us they’re after” He grinned looking almost glad about it. Soohyun couldn’t reply, pushing her legs to go faster as she tried to keep up with Chanyeol’s speed.

They quickly made it up the first flight of steps before hearing people shouting at the entrance of the place. They were surrounded from both sides.

Soohyun tugged at Chanyeol’s hand motioning for him to follow her. They hid behind one of the old bathhouse metal equipment’s, both of them holding their breath. It had been the Italian police, Soohyun watched as they went down the steps they had just come from and towards the screens.

“Why aren’t Uccello’s men chasing us?”

They had been so close to them, yet when they went up the stairs. Nothing, they were gone.

“They probably took the emergency exit and plan to give us a nice surprise when we get out” Chanyeol laughed at that, the gleam in his eye brighter than ever.

The adrenaline had gotten to him, and it was going to be a while before he came down from it. Soohyun felt it too, not as strongly as Chanyeol. She still wasn’t at his level, but she felt the same excitement and lack of fear that he seemed to be experiencing.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much” She couldn’t hold herself back, hurriedly leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

Chanyeol blinked, looking surprised and almost offended “aren’t you?”

Soohyun grinned at him, running back out. He followed behind as they made their way out of the tunnels. Nighttime greeted them, the cold autumn air filling their lungs while they stopped to take a breath.

Two gunshots were shot in their directions and they started running again. “Are you better at driving or shooting?!” Chanyeol yelled at her as they reached the entrance. Tourists who had come to take photos of the outside, were now running in panic. Diving into small shops and running behind boulders as more bullets came towards them.

“Neither” Soohyun replied honestly, earning an eye roll from him

Chanyeol jumped in front of a black suv, pointing his gun towards the driver “Get out!” he demanded. The driver obliged, mumbling unintelligently. He was too scared to say a proper sentence. Soohyun felt bad, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Soohyun threw herself in the passenger seat as the back windshield was hit, glass shards covering the seats closest as it exploded.

“Shit!” Chanyeol cursed, stepping on the gas pedal and swerving the car roughly towards the next street.

They were catching up quick. Soohyun looked back watching two cars chasing after them. They both flinched at the sound of a police siren blaring through the streets. The cop cutting off one of the vehicles chasing them.

Great now two different set of people were after them. She needed to do something. Soohyun noticed the car had a sunroof and opened it.

“What are you doing?”

“Opening the sun roof?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, passing a red light. Soohyun watched in horror as cars crashed into each other because of them. Gripping the passenger seat she lifted herself up, slipping through the sunroof.

“Ya!” Chanyeol yelled at her as he turned a sharp corner again. Soohyun almost lost her balance having to hold on to the top of the car.

Though he was driving like crazy, the sunroof wasn’t big enough to have her flying out. The worst would end up in her having a nasty bruise on her waist. Soohyun grabbed her gun, aiming it at the police car behind her. She didn’t want to shoot, just distract them. To her surprise, it worked. They moved out of the way, losing control of the car and gliding into a pole.

“Soohyun!”

It wasn’t Chanyeol, calling her. It was Sehun. Soohyun slid back into the car, adjusting the ear piece she forgot she had on.

“Sehun where are you!?”

Chanyeol glanced at her for a second “Tell him it’s time for all else fails!”

“What?”

“just tell him!” 

Soohyun had to catch herself from hitting the window as Chanyeol spun again. “Sehun, he said it’s time for all else fails?”

“is he sure?”

She looked at Chanyeol, who was concentrating on driving. His knuckles turning white at how hard he was holding onto the wheel. Cars around them kept swerving out of their way, hitting each other or something near them. Soohyun prayed no one innocent had gotten hurt.

“Yeah… I think he is”

“Alright five minutes”

Sehun disappeared after that, she didn’t know what he meant. Chanyeol sped up making her body practically glue to the seat.

“we need to lose them first” He explained. It didn’t take long for them to do so, she wasn’t surprised either. He had been driving like a maniac, not even the police or bodyguards had dared to drive that fast.

Chanyeol slowed down as they reached a more trafficked area. Multiple stores and restaurant were around as well as more people.

“we’re going to run again”

“what’s all else fails?”

Chanyeol sighed, “Whenever we have big missions like this, we make a backup plan in case well, all else fails.” He looked at her “of course we’ve never had to use one until now. Basically Sehun is going to cut off all the security cameras from the biggest most crowded areas. That way I- or in this case we, will have a chance to blend in with the crowd and hide”

He stopped the car, and in unison they both got out and started running again

“after that” Chanyeol spoke as he ran “he clears out the place we stay in, and kills off any staff that saw us”

Soohyun didn’t like it, and she saw Chanyeol realized that as he stopped looking exhausted “not every innocent person lives, just like not every evil person dies”

“is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Chanyeol ignored her, nodding towards a building beside them. “After that while I’m here running as bait, Sehun will hire our own hitman to kill those guys”

“a hitman hiring a hitman?”

“it happens. rarely though”

They walked inside the building, and made their way towards the elevator, stepping inside it.

“ah, so… are you hungry?”

He asked as casually as possible, clicking the button to the top floor. Soohyun read the floor level details. There was a restaurant on top.

They also weren’t alone.

A couple stood in the corner of the elevator avoiding them completely. She didn’t blame them, Chanyeol was bloody and a mess. Soohyun had still been dressed in the waitress outfit from the fashion show, never having a moment to actually go back to their hotel room to change.

Chanyeol smiled softly, at the metal doors humming under his breath, the dimple she loved showing up. He was suddenly acting like they hadn’t just experienced a car chase and killed one of the most powerful men in Italy.

The experience level between them was obvious. He was able to switch moods quicker than she ever could. Soohyun was still a bit tense from the car ride, while he had relaxed completely every since stepping into the elevator.

The doors opened and Chanyeol walked inside the restaurant.

It was beautiful, and romantic Soohyun couldn’t help think as it overlooked the city of Rome, round tables were set up with white tablecloths. Candles complimented each table with a bottle of wine that had red roses glued to it. Classical music played, as the stars shone in front of them. 

Soohyun walked in, crashing into Chanyeols back, she hadn’t noticed he had stopped. He was looking at the scenery too, and he looked almost… embarrassed. Soohyun realized he was avoiding her gaze,

“seems like you really like me huh? Taking me a place like this for dinner.”

“Aish, shut up” Chanyeol frowned, making his way towards the tables as she realized everyone was slowly backing away. This was the type of restaurant that required formal wear, yet no one had said anything. Soohyun watched as servers and guests alike had either started leaving, or hiding in the kitchen.

They knew who he was, they knew about Chanyeol.

_‘Don’t worry your end of the deal was done, every dirty little news station and magazine under my power is currently reporting of an assassin named Chanyeol.’_

Uccellos words played in her mind, they had really done it. They had blamed him for the massacre and god knows what else, his picture had probably been released too. It would explain why everyone was so wary of Chanyeols entrance.

“Chanyeol…maybe we should...” she sat down at the same table he had had picked.

“The food is supposed to be good here” he interrupted, grabbing the bottle of wine and opening it with the corkscrew that had been placed beside it. He drank without putting the wine in a glass. His brows furrowing. He knew, she didn’t need to tell him. He was just avoiding it. 

Soohyun turned to see almost everyone had left the restaurant now; they had probably called the police too. She laughed at them, that’s right... it’s smart to be scared. All he brings is chaos.

“What’s so funny?”

“Everyone’s gone, how are you going to get food?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he looked around, he hadn’t thought that through. “You’re a stray right? I’m sure you can find us some scraps”

Soohyun rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle of wine from him. “Cheers to the worst date ever” she took a swig from the bottle.

The word date seemed to set him off as he glared at her. “This isn’t a date”

“Yeah yeah…” Soohyun stood up making her way to the balcony, the city looked magical. Even with all the police sirens crying in the distance. It was amazing. She had never imagined she’d be in Rome, in one of the nicest most romantic restaurants with him… She looked at Chanyeol who had followed behind.

He propped his elbows onto the railing resting his chin on his hands as he looked at the view.

“They’re probably after you too you know? I’m sure someone took a photo of us at this restaurant, plus your little stunt with the sunroof”

She shrugged, it didn’t matter to her. It had all been about being around Chanyeol anyways, and now that it seemed like his time as a hitman was ending... Soohyun didn’t care; she was his apprentice after all.

“The assassins girlfriend, has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

Soohyun looked at him in shock as he pondered over that title. Never, had she thought of them as a potential couple. Only two idiots playing a game, all the way until their death. It was fun, lust-filled, and exhilarating but nothing romantic. If she did say something romantic, it had been a joke to mess with him, because Soohyun knew it bothered him.

The word ‘couple’ made her feel suddenly awkward, as she looked at a specific building in the distance. It was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Soohyun didn’t want to look at him right now. The chaotic energy from before had died down, leaving something entirely different between them. Something more intimate.

“Of course, that’s not what’s happening here is it?” Chanyeol turned to look at her knowingly, his blood tinted hair with swaying on his forehead thanks to the wind.

He took out his gun, placing it on her forehead. Except this time he didn’t look threatening. His eyes full of sadness, the blood-lust that resided in him completely gone.

“Is it time?” Soohyun asked the question simply, almost eerily cheery. Like asking if it was time for them to head home, rather than time for him to kill her.

The gun traveled from her forehead, down to her nose and towards her chest, right above her heart.

If it was time… Soohyun took out her own gun, placing it on the same spot Chanyeol had put his gun on. Right above his heart. They both faced each other silently. Their own weapons touching one another.

“Are you scared?” This time she asked. Soohyun realized it had always been Chanyeol asking that question. Never had she thought of asking how he felt while pointing a gun at her. The obsession she had over him had clouded the fact that he was still human.

That even if he did kill people, and she knew he liked it. If he ever felt scared, even for a bit. If he felt scared at the thought of killing her. At the fact that all these murders could come back to him one day.

The sirens had slowly grown louder, coming closer to where they were. Soon they’d be surrounded by a whole swat team she guessed. Half the city was after them. Chanyeol pulled the trigger causing the gun to create a small click. It had been empty.

“I am” he admitted, just as he threw gun aside while she dropped hers. He pulled her close and hugged her. Hugged her so tight, Soohyun couldn’t even imagine trying to get out of his grip. She hugged him back tears streaming down her face. She was surprised at how happy she was…

“Why are you scared?” Soohyun cried into his shirt wondering if she had been right. Chanyeol laughed a low sound that felt good to hear.

“I’m scared because you ended up being a lot more than just a stray. That’s terrifying you know? It’s why I want to kill you, I had a feeling it would end this way.”

“You’re not in love with me though” She emphasized the word love with a tint of hatred.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Ya! that’s not up to you, is it?” He answered semi-annoyed, “ever since the first day we met, you haven’t been scared. You’re crazy, so crazy it’d be stupid not to take an interest in you.”

“You’re just like me then...obsessed” Soohyun glanced at his face and saw he was looking at the city.

“Obsessed… with a stray. Ahh I really have hit rock bottom”

She punched his chest making him laugh again. Soohyun took in his scent, his warmth, his strength all at once. It all felt so good. “Even if you are” Soohyun frowned “in love with me, don’t admit it. Please.”

“I’m not, but why?”

“Because then you’ll really have to kill me.”

Chanyeol nodded realizing what she meant. If he did fall in love with her, it would ruin their game of cat and mouse. If they were in love what would happen then? They would grow old together? start a family in a nice neighborhood, with a white picket fence? It was highly unlikely and extremely impossible. She wasn’t that type of person either; in fact she was a dead person.

Someone the world had forgotten until now, if anything they were both going to jail or going to be running for the rest of their lives avoiding getting arrested. They had sinned, they had killed too many. Especially Chanyeol, a normal life with him wasn’t possible.

It wasn’t what she wanted either. She loved what they had going on, and if they were in love…. Then he had no use for her. Soohyun would become a distraction to him; if she was in danger it would make him want to avoid the job. A job he loved, and if he didn’t kill her… someone else will. Which he wouldn’t allow.

He would have to kill her to protect himself, protect who he was.

It was better how they were, a relationship that didn’t require feelings deeper than just being obsessed and wanting to entertain themselves. A relationship where they could both be equally insane without emotions getting in the way.

Uccello’s death had proven they could be like that. That they are those people. Not caring for death, enjoying the moment. They could never be a cute soon to be wed couple that acted like they were from a 1990’s sitcom.

They were something more powerful, dangerous.

Soohyun wanted to keep playing their game for as long as she could. So she wasn’t going to say it, she wasn’t going to think it; she wasn’t going to act out on it either. She was not in love with Chanyeol.

“Don’t worry” Chanyeol let go of her, leaving only the cold air in his place. “I promise, I won’t ever kill you”

It was his way of saying doesn’t worry… I won’t ever fall in love with you. She smiled and nodded. “And we know how well you keep your promises now, don’t we?”

Chanyeol grinned “it felt good; maybe I’ll do it more often. It was fun seeing someone else do the killing instead of me”

They both looked at the stars, the flashes of the police cars glowing below them. They had arrived. Gunshots could be heard as well as yelling.

“that must be our own hitman attacking them. Should we go?”

He led her to a ladder on the side of the building that had been built in for fires and emergencies. It was a long way down....

Soohyun shook her head “nope. Too far”

“it’s that or the police”

“I’ll take the cops”

“YA!” Chanyeol yelled at her looking frustrated, he hadn’t expected one of their regular bickers so soon. Especially after their talk. “I’ll go and you go after me, I’ll be behind you”

“If I slip you better break my fall.”

It took a while, mainly because of her. Soohyun had never climbed down from something so high up. It was the worst thing she had gone through, the whole time she kept looking down hoping the ground was a bit closer.

Chanyeol skipped the last couple of steps, jumping down and landing on the cement.

“see that wasn’t so bad”

“I guess” Soohyun lied, looking at her hands, they had gotten dirty from the years of dust the ladder had collected.

“li ho trovati!”

They both raised their hands up immediatly in surrender, multiple cops suddenly crowding popping out from the shadows.

Soohyun cursed as one of them grabbed her shoulders, throwing her on the ground. Chanyeol was too tall, it took two of them to throw him down beside her. He laughed turning his head to look at her

“Who do you think can escape first?”

The officer handcuffed her tightly, before pulling her up. “You better do it quick” she knew damn well it would be him.

“who is that!?” One of the officers yelled at Chanyeol as they pulled him up. Soohyun glared at him, warning him that she would only accept one answer. She didn’t want him protecting her or making her life easier anymore.

“her? She’s my stra-“ he stopped, a tortured look coming across his face for a second as they pulled him away.

“-she’s my partner and my girlfriend” He said nonchalantly, coming to terms with his decision, he added the last bit to bother her. They forced him into the vehicle and he smiled at her from the window.

_Idiot_...if looks could kill Soohyun hoped hers would reach Chanyeol. They threw her in a separate car, driving away from the scene. Soohyun looked down at the handcuffs in her hands, they gimmered in the light of the city around her.

“il vero Harley Quinn e il joker-“

The radio spoke quietly in the darkness of the car, catching her attention. Chanyeols name was spoken along with the infamous characters names.

“What is the radio saying?” Soohyun leaned towards the front seats, looking through the plastic wall separating them.

The officer in the passenger seat laughed “they’re talking about you, they say you have Harley Quinn and Joker syndrome” he shook his head showing how pathetic he thought they were.

Soohyun kicked his seat hard, he turned and pointed his gun at her yelling in Italian.

“We’re not like that!” She snapped at him. They were interrupted by the sound of squeeling cars and a loud crash behind them. It had to be the car Chanyeol was in, he had escaped.

That was quick. Even for him she couldn’t help but feel impressed.

The two officers panicked silently, talking amongst one another. It was time to relax, Soohyun leaned back into her seat. If Chanyeol was out she was going to find a way to escape too.

The radio continued to report about them as they got further away from the crash . She was starting to get worried, but it didn’t take long until her own car lost control. 

They skidded down the rode, colliding with a row of garbage cans. Soohyun hadn’t been prepared, she groaned as the whiplash got to her. A lean figure stepped outside her cracked window, opening her door.

“Soohyun”

“Sehun! where’s Chanyeol?”

Sehun walked towards the drivers seat gathering the keys to her handcuffs from the now passed out officers. “What do you mean? I bailed you out first, you were closer I haven’t gotten to him yet”

She shook her head, while Sehun freed her wrists. “no his car crashed like mine too, I heard it. He escaped.”

Sehun looked at her, not entirely believing her.

“Let’s go check it out”

They ran back as fast as they could, and sure enough there was the car they had taken Chanyeol in. Flipped upside down, glass everywhere as well the two cops that had been with him now dead. Laying in the middle of the streets with their throats sliced.

“He’s not here...” Sehun muttered stopping her from getting any closer. Soohyun looked around for Chanyeol. There was no sign of him anywhere.

“Maybe he’s still in the car, Sehun this is a pretty bad crash” She was about to take a step forward before Sehun shook his head, stopping her again.

“See those cops? They weren’t in the crash, no one was. The car had been emptied out beforehand, plus you can see well into the backseat”

He was right, with the windows broken and the street lamp illuminating the crash. They were able to see inside. Chanyeol wasn’t there. Ignoring Sehun trying to stop her again, Soohyun walked towards the scene. She walked by the dead bodies with little emotion. It was almost frightening to her how good she had gotten at seeing death.

Soohyun hesitated for a bit, something felt off, Sehun didn’t sound confident like last time. When Chanyeol disappeared with Jongin he had assured her he was alive. That they needed to continued the job. This was different, he hadn’t said much.

Making her way to the car, Soohyun squatted down looking at the inside. There was blood in the backseat, fresh blood. It wasn’t enough to tell her someone had been killed though, maybe hurt but not killed.

Soohyun gasped, feeling dizzy as she read the red printed lettering on the now floor facing ceiling of the car. In blood, a message was written.

_Now it’s up to you my <s>stray</s> , apprentice._

**Countdown to Chanyeols disappearance:**

33 hours

**They waited**

24 hours

**They went back home**

12 hours

**She finally admitted that he was missing:**

0


	10. The Hitman

**2 months later:**

“We can’t do this alone…”

“I know”

Soohyun and Sehun had been sitting in Chanyeol’s car for two hours now. Brainstorming. He sighed taking out a tablet and scrolling through it. “I have an idea, but you might not like it” he stopped and showed her what he had been searching for.

It was a photo of her and Chanyeol at the restaurant in Rome. Chanyeol had been right, they were photographed. She felt a pang in her chest looking at it, 60 days had already passed so quickly. They had waited for Chanyeol, and then they started looking for him.

It was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. No matter what security camera Sehun had searched. No matter how many people they interrogated, and on Sehun’s part; killed. He was nowhere to be found.

Soohyun took the tablet her thumb hovering over the photo softly. “Do you think he’s alive?”

He sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Chanyeol hyung is stubborn. He wouldn’t let himself be killed so easily. And if he is…” Sehun trailed off frowning. This was painful for him too, Chanyeol and him had always been partners working and trusting each other. Soohyun felt bad for him.

“What’s your idea?” She changed the subject, feeling empty again. Sehun took the tablet from her, tucking it back under the seat. “Well, the police are out looking for you to get answers, Chanyeol’s one of the most wanted men in the world right now. You were the last person see talking personally to him…”

She nodded, knowing where this was going. “You want me to get caught on purpose” Soohyun spoke with little emotion.

“It would help me look for him, right now I can hack into their system to see if anyone has reported seeing him, but we have more information-“

“-and with our information it’ll help them search for him. They’d be helping us without knowing” Soohyun interrupted suddenly excited. A glimmer of hope starting to grow inside her. She knew Sehun and her couldn’t look for him alone, with the police they’d have more eyes searching, as well as bigger resources. It was the perfect plan.

Except for the fact that she had to get caught.

“They’re not going to treat you nicely, you’re a suspect for a couple things” Sehun started the car “but I’ll be in their system with every update and clue you give them. Tracking him”

“And if they find him?”

Sehun grinned as he drove towards the center of the city “well, we’ll just have to make sure we get to him first. Won’t we?”

Soohyun grinned back, resting in her seat. It had been the first time in the two months that’d she’d been able to relax just a little. The plan was going to work. She knew it would.

This was going to be the task of a lifetime, especially since one specific officer hadn’t taken so kindly to her since the very beginning when Chanyeol had left with that empty suitcase, and the dead man.

Officer Lee, Soohyun laughed remembering the old man. She was just going to have to make the best of the situation. Mess with him as much as she could before getting out.

“Usually you can make deals, you’re a threat but Chanyeol is a bigger one. They’d probably set you free if you make a deal to tell them everything”

She nodded, taking in the information. It made sense; they were probably so desperate to capture Chanyeol.

“Of course don’t make the offer right away, wait for the right moment. When the specific information they want seems to be the most important”

“Where are we going?” Soohyun understood what he meant; now curious about why they were driving to the heart of the city in broad daylight. It had been a while since she had been out in public. Always hiding, wearing hats and face-masks to stores and only at night. Or getting Sehun to run an errand for her; he was never happy about that.

Sehun handed her his cell phone, he had an email opened from the same unknown site as last time. A riddle similar to Uccello’s was emailed to him.

“Another job?”

He nodded, smiling slightly. “We’re going to get you caught”

“Today?!” Soohyun yelled at him causing him to swerve out of shock. Sehun looked at her annoyed as he tried composing himself. She didn’t feel guilty; she wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. Soohyun didn’t have any time to prepare.

“Yes, _today. _Of course you won’t be doing the killing, I will. If you did you’d be charged for murder. So far they don’t have any actual hard evidence of you doing any crimes. Just that you know Chanyeol and he called you his partner”

She nodded, it was true. Soohyun hadn’t been caught; her shooting Uccello was kept secret since it had been during the black market meet up. The incident with pointing the gun at a police car, Sehun had shut down all security cameras around the area before they had even spoken to him. Soohyun was technically clean.

Only associated with Chanyeol. She didn’t like that; she wanted her sins to be _known_ just like his were. Why was she safe but he wasn’t? It felt dirty and unfair. They were supposed to be in this together. All of them.

“Just a witness?”

Sehun nodded reaching over to her side and taking out a semi large blade from the glove compartment.

“Always a witness”

**********

**Present day:**

Soohyun walked down the precinct smiling insanely at every officer. She remembered the first day they caught her.

The happiness inside her bubbling at the thought of finding Chanyeol had filled every part of her body. She had been laughing maniacally as she ran, as she got tackled and taken.

The job was done; she had told them almost everything she knew. Soohyun couldn’t help but be a bit upset that Detective Jung had decided to skip a couple of files to learn about The Vatican massacre. She was actually enjoying the little talks about her and Chanyeol.

Every time Soohyun would get caught and they’d realize she wasn’t the suspect, they’d question her about Chanyeol, and _only_ him. Granted, they didn’t know his name until Italy but it was always just about him. 

Questions like did you see him? How tall? What hair color? Was he with anyone else? did he have any tattoos? 

And all other boring questions. To her, only she was allowed to know these things, to know the count of tattoos on his arm, the facial expressions he’d make, the feeling of his hands on her body, the height that made it hard for her to kiss him sometimes.

He was hers.

So it was refreshing for Soohyun to have finally been asked about herself, her story and who she was. That way both sides finally came out, not just who is Chanyeol but who are _they_. The two of them and their story.

Soohyun waved goodbye at a red faced Officer Lee. Steam practically coming out of his ears as he watched them release her.

“Finally getting to see the sunshine again how does it feel?” Detective Jung came out of her office with files from a new case in her hands. Soohyun shrugged at the woman, not knowing herself.

“Like I still have more stories to tell” Soohyun admitted, feeling upset again. Detective Jung laughed gently, handing the files to the officer beside them. “Knowing you, you’ll be back to tell them”

“And you’ll be waiting?”

The older woman nodded “I’ll see you out”

They walked the rest of the way talking about what Soohyun would do after. She lied. Saying she’d get a normal job, go back to society, be a normal person. It was funny; Soohyun couldn’t even imagine going back to a normal life. It’d be too boring, and Chanyeol was still missing. It wouldn’t be possible to relax.

Soohyun stepped outside and looked at the sky; it was cold, winter approaching them. Yet the sky was blue as always. She closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air in.

“Looks Like your ride is here”

She followed Detective Jung’s gaze and saw Chanyeol’s car, Sehun waiting in the driver’s seat. Panic rose inside her as Soohyun ran towards the vehicle.

“What are you doing?! They could see you!” Soohyun hissed at Sehun while opening the passenger seat door.

Sehun was the only one of the three who was still in the shadows. No one had seen him, heard of him or even suspected him. He was a complete ghost. Coming to pick her up would ruin all that. They would question who he is, then they would be at a disadvantage. Sehun looked at her like she was crazy “just get in” spoke calmly.

Soohyun got in the passenger seat, watching in fear as Detective Jung walked towards them. Sehun rolled down Soohyun’s window letting Detective Jung peer in the car.

“Come on kid, hand it over”

Sehun glared at her quietly, clearly offended at being called a kid. He sighed, reaching towards the back seat and grabbing a small envelope. A small, but thick envelope. Detective Jung reached in immediately trying to take it, before Sehun pulled his arm back.

“ah, first did you clear her of all charges?

Detective Jung rolled her eyes “of course, even the murders she admitted to” Sehun glanced at Soohyun with a look that said you fucked up _again_. 

“Don’t worry kid, I did my part. I made sure all the murders she admitted to were swept under the rug, she’s clean. All the necessary information still in the computers”

“Wait” Soohyun raised her hand up, “what are you two talking about?”

“You didn’t think I’d trust you to handle this alone did you?” Sehun handed Detective Jung the envelope and started the car. Soohyun looked at the detective in shock, this whole time she had been in on this. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because he told me not to, he said you wouldn’t be able to act your part”

Detective Jung leaned closer to Soohyun “do you remember our little talk in the cell?”

She nodded, not sure what that had to do with anything. Soohyun was too busy feeling stupid. The whole time she thought this woman was someone not to trust. It was Sehun she couldn’t trust that asshole always did things without telling her.

“I think” the woman continued “what you have might not be obsession” she winked at Soohyun as Sehun started driving away, causing her to jump back. 

Soohyun frowned “I can’t believe you didn’t trust me to handle this alone” she muttered, deciding to be mad at Sehun, instead of overthinking what Detective Jung just told her.

“I haven’t trusted you to handle anything” Sehun waved her off, “it was because of Chanyeol you were able to do…. so much, he loved seeing you be a part of all this”

She snorted “yeah as his stray he was training…but wow, so Detective Jung wasn’t the good loyal detective she made herself out to be. Makes you wonder…”

“Anything or anyone can be corrupted, for the right price” Sehun spoke continuing to drive.

“So, what now?”

“Well, the plan worked all that information was spread out to other police precincts. Even around the world. They’re all actively looking for him.”

“And…?” she pressed

Sehun nodded towards the glove compartment, Soohyun opened it and her gun was there, as well as Chanyeol’s. “They got a hit-“ He switched lanes and Soohyun read the freeway sign telling them they were 3 miles from the airport.

Her heart dropped to her feet at his words. Chanyeol was alive, and well. Soohyun pushed back the fear that he had left her on purpose and focused on the good news. Someone had seen him. It didn’t even matter if the cops were after him; they were going to find him first.

Even if it was a false alarm, and the report turned out to be fake, they were going to continue looking for him. No matter what. She glanced at Sehun _we’re going to find your partner don’t worry_. She couldn’t tell him out loud, he wouldn’t have liked that. No matter how much she liked this job, she understood Sehun not trusting her.

He only trusted Chanyeol, their teamwork had always been flawless and without mistake. He probably missed that, they both were going to work hard to find Chanyeol, no matter what comes their way. Even if it was death.

“so, who’s going to get the honor of killing him for leaving like that?”

Sehun laughed “we’ll take turns”

*********************************

(Chanyeol POV)  
  


_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sound of blood falling had always been a nuisance to him. It was a sign of a job done messy. Chanyeol didn’t like it, unless he had been paid extra to make it gruesome. He wasn’t.

“ple…” the man in the corner beside him coughed, trying to beg for mercy.

Chanyeol continued looking out the large window, the sunlight hitting the green trees and shrubs in such a pleasant way. They had told him to close the curtains before doing this, but why should he? He couldn’t enjoy such a view with them closed. He felt cold; he had been cold for the past couple of months. He knew it wasn’t a matter of weather or even air conditioning. It was inside him, something inside him had broken.

“PLEASE!”

There it was. Those last final breathes, where he was so desperate for survival it didn’t matter how much it hurt to talk. Chanyeol laughed at the window, quickly losing his smile and turning around. He faced the man he had just tortured. It was almost a miracle his clothes hadn’t gotten dirty. Chanyeol walked up to him, seeing how the man shook in fear. 

_How boring… My stray would have-_ he stopped the thought, freezing in place.

“Ahh… you made me think of her” Chanyeol shook his head sullenly. “Please don’t kill me” the man whispered, blood continuing to drip from his fingertips and towards the floor. Chanyeol looked down at the pool of blood forming. So red… and so slow. This whole process had been so slow. He could’ve thought of a million different ways to make a pool of blood appear faster.

He looked at the two large men guarding the entrance of the room for him, “get out, I don’t want an audience”

“Chanyeol but-“

“Ya! I said get out!”

The men bowed, leaving him alone. Chanyeol took out a knife he had placed in his back pocket. “You really shouldn’t have made me think of her” he laughed “you know I probably would’ve spared you?”

The man looked at him, confusion painted on his face. _Yeah I know…_ Chanyeol thought _I’m making no sense. _He couldn’t do the slow painful torture route anymore. It wasn’t him, it was distasteful. He took out his phone, taking photos of the man. “I’m going to kill you now” Chanyeol told him simply, and honestly, making sure the photos he took were nice and clear.

“Please-”

“Please won’t help you, you’re already a dead man, you’ve been dead ever since you decided to deal with the wrong people” Chanyeol couldn’t hold the flashback that interrupted him, an image of Soohyun looking wild and…beautiful as she pointed a gun at Uccello’s thick skull. All while he told Jongin the consequences of dealing with dangerous people.

“That’s two” Chanyeol suddenly felt exhausted.

“Two what?” The tortured man looked at him, looking as tired as Chanyeol suddenly felt.

Chanyeol walked up to him, his knife making clean contact with the man’s stomach. The man choked a couple of times, spitting out blood that formed in his mouth. It took a while, but he met his last dying breath. “Two times you made me think of her” He whispered to the ghost that he now was. He wiped the knife on the dead man’s shirt, and walked out.

“I know you were a hitman and you have your own way of doing things, but we need to be witnesses those are the rules-“ One of the two larger men started talking to him, following behind. Chanyeol handed him the knife, smiling “then next time _you_ do it.”

The man threw the knife in disgust, muttering under his breath different ways he could kill Chanyeol if he got the chance.

_Oh shit…_ Chanyeol turned back to the room “I almost forgot!” he pointed at the dead corpse, pretending the man was still alive. He was supposed to do this right when he killed him, but he was too shaken up thinking about…her. It should still count, not like he was going to tell anyone if he did or didn’t hear it.

“Namgi sends his regards.”


	11. Authors notes

SEQUEL TO COME NEXT MONTH

Fic song recommendations:

Sabrina Claudio - Rumors

Kehlani - Gangsta


End file.
